Briodi fi Ianto !
by aviva94
Summary: Pour le pire et le meilleur...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et l'air embaumait de mille senteurs de fleurs printanières. Ianto Jones était couché dans l'herbe au milieu de la prairie, les yeux perdus dans l'exploration des nuages qui se promenaient au-dessus de lui, poussés par une douce brise.

Puis il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit s'imprégner des odeurs, des chants des oiseaux, mais aussi de ce silence réconfortant. Ici, ce n'était que douceur et calme.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent, vagabondant vers un phantasme délicieux. Il était dans les bras de son Capitaine, lové contre lui, écoutant son cœur, ce cœur qui ne battrait que pour lui. Seigneur que cet homme l'attirait ! Non, ce n'était pas ça, c'était bien plus, il l'aimait. Tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison. Même Lisa quittait ses pensées lorsque Jack y entrait.

Jack avait le don de lui mettre les idées à l'envers et dans ces moments-là, il était comme un adolescent. Il bégayait et rougissait, mais il n'aurait laissé sa place sous aucun prétexte. Il aimait rester au Hub longtemps après que les autres étaient partis, simplement pour le plaisir d'être près de lui, à guetter un regard, une parole.

Déjà, lors de la capture du ptérodactyle, il était resté allongé sur le Capitaine, lorsqu'ils avaient roulé pour éviter la chute du dinosaure endormi. Pendant quelques instants, leurs lèvres avaient été proches, très proches, trop proches. Un éclair de lucidité l'avait fait se reprendre, mais il savait déjà qu'il était perdu. Cet homme avait pris son cœur.

Il imaginait les mains de Jack sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aurait voulu lui appartenir. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était Gwen qui l'intéressait. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de rêver, au moins, pendant ce temps, il était tout à lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une ombre lui cacha le soleil. Jack était derrière lui et vu du dessous, il avait l'air étrangement aérien, ses yeux pétillaient et un sourire éclairait son visage.

– À quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

– À rien en particulier !

– Tu es sûr ? Cela semblait pourtant bien agréable. Tu avais l'air heureux.

Ianto rougit légèrement et se redressa, tournant le dos au Capitaine pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son trouble. Jack s'assit près de lui, laissant son regard embraser la colline. Finalement, cela avait été une bonne idée d'emmener l'équipe en ballade. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une journée tranquille à la campagne pour se déconnecter un peu de toutes les tracasseries du quotidien.

Pendant de longues minutes, perché sur la branche d'un arbre, il avait observé le Gallois, qu'il avait découvert couché dans l'herbe. C'était à croire qu'il voulait disparaître à la vue de tous. Déjà, au Hub, il savait se faire discret, il était tel un fantôme que l'on perçoit, mais qui reste invisible. Souvent, c'était grâce à l'odeur de son merveilleux café qu'il le savait dans les parages.

– Tu viens manger ! dit-il à Ianto en se levant. Owen a préparé le barbecue.

– Oui, j'arrive dans quelques minutes, répondit-il.

Il avait besoin de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé lorsque Jack s'était assis auprès de lui. À ce moment-là, il aurait été facile de laisser tomber sa main, par inadvertance, pour qu'elle touche la sienne, juste pour ce contact qu'il souhaitait de toute son âme, mais il s'était retenu. Il ne savait pas quelle aurait été la réaction de son patron.

Finalement, il se leva et rejoignit le groupe qui riait de bon cœur, Owen ayant toutes les peines du monde à obtenir une bonne braise. Ianto prit les choses en main et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait obtenu le résultat escompté et la viande grésillait.

Chacun s'assit autour du feu, Gwen avait étendu une couverture et la partageait avec Tosh. Owen, Jack et Ianto avaient, quant à eux, trouvé des rondins qui leur servaient de siège. Discrètement, le Gallois jetait des coups d'œil vers le Capitaine, tournant les yeux au moment où celui-ci le regardait. Jack raconta quelques anecdotes, certaines amusantes et d'autres plus croustillantes. Il est vrai que sa longue vie avait été une succession d'histoires plus ou moins cocasses.

Après une bonne crise de rire, le groupe se calma un peu. Ianto leva les yeux sur le Capitaine qui le fixait déjà depuis quelques minutes, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Leurs regards se vrillèrent quelques secondes et le Gallois rompit le contact, détournant la tête et rougissant quelque peu, puis il se leva pour aller chercher les boissons dans le SUV. Jack le détaillait, notant que pour une fois, il avait délaissé son costume seyant pour un jeans, un T-shirt marine sous une chemisette blanche et un blouson de toile kaki, tenue idéale pour une partie de campagne.

Gwen se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté du Capitaine, posant sa main sur son genou, quémandant son attention. Il la regarda un instant et lui murmura un mot à l'oreille, lui tirant un sourire. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Ianto avait disparu, comme avalé par cette campagne, aussi discret que la légère brise qui soufflait.

Quand Jack se leva, Gwen le retint par la main, mais il se libéra d'un geste brusque qui surprit la jeune femme. Il chercha le Gallois des yeux, il ne devait pas être bien loin, il avait envie d'aller le rejoindre. Gwen le suivit du regard et croisa l'air désapprobateur de Tosh.

Ianto s'était éloigné, il avait besoin d'être seul, il ne voulait plus voir sa collègue accaparer l'homme qu'il aimait, cela lui faisait trop mal. À l'évidence, Jack semblait heureux d'être l'objet de tant d'attentions, pourtant Gwen était mariée, que cherchait-elle donc ? Son mari était fou amoureux d'elle, mais elle se comportait comme une adolescente volage, passant de lit en lit. Après Owen, elle espérait bien avoir Jack. Ses pas le menèrent au bord de la rivière où il s'assit, jetant des petits cailloux d'un air distrait.

– Tu te caches ? demanda Jack en s'approchant de lui.

– Non, pas du tout, j'avais juste envie d'être seul, dit Ianto en se relevant prestement, surpris d'avoir été découvert.

– Tu as un problème ? demanda le Capitaine en le fixant.

– Non, aucun !

– Alors tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul. Nous sommes là pour nous détendre tous ensemble. Viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Le contact électrisa le jeune homme qui retira brusquement sa main. Pendant un instant, sa tête lui tourna et il s'appuya contre l'arbre proche de l'eau, mais il perdit équilibre, tomba dans la rivière et fut emporté par le courant. Jack se mit à courir le long de la berge tout en quittant son manteau. Au détour d'une boucle, il pénétra dans l'eau et s'apprêta à intercepter Ianto. Il tendit le bras et le jeune homme s'y accrocha. Une fois sur la berge, Ianto reprit doucement son souffle, toussant et crachant toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

– Eh bien ! Tu voulais te noyer, dit le Capitaine en riant.

– Désolé, j'ai glissé.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda Jack en passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit le Gallois en s'écartant.

Ils revinrent vers le SUV, Ianto dégoulinant d'eau.

– Tu avais besoin d'un bain ? lui dit ironiquement Owen en le voyant arriver.

– C'est malin ! répondit le jeune homme de mauvaise humeur, j'ai glissé, ça ne t'es jamais arrivé ?

Tosh lui tendit une serviette et Ianto s'essuya les cheveux. Il retira son blouson et sa chemise pour les essorer. Il frissonnait, le soir commençait à tomber et avec lui, la température baissait doucement.

– Tiens, lui dit Jack en proposant son manteau. Enfile ça ou tu vas attraper froid. Pas de discussion ! reprit-il en voyant que le Gallois allait répliquer.

Avec un soupir, il prit le vêtement et le mit. Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipe avait rangé la glacière et la couverture dans le SUV et attendait qu'il prenne place. Il s'installa à l'arrière, derrière Jack qui conduisait. Il remonta le col, ferma les yeux et respira profondément l'odeur si agréable du Capitaine. Il s'imaginait dans ses bras, se réchauffant lentement contre son corps.

De temps en temps, Jack regardait dans le rétroviseur et sourit légèrement lorsqu'il vit le Gallois fermer les yeux, appréciant apparemment son manteau. Lentement, Ianto se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Une heure plus tard, Jack déposait l'équipe au Hub afin qu'ils reprennent leurs véhicules pour rentrer chez eux. Le jeune homme dormait toujours, la tête sur le montant du véhicule et il le ramena à son domicile. Garé au bas de l'immeuble, le Capitaine descendit pour aller le réveiller.

– Ianto, dit-il doucement, Ianto, on est arrivé.

– Hum…

– Ianto, tu ne peux pas dormir dans la voiture, tu seras mieux chez toi.

Le jeune homme bougea un peu, posant sa tête sur le dossier, les lèvres entrouvertes. Jack le regarda quelques instants, hésitant entre le secouer pour le réveiller et l'embrasser. Finalement, il passa juste son pouce sur ces lèvres désirables et ce geste réveilla le dormeur. Ianto sursauta en voyant le Capitaine si près de lui.

– Tout va bien, lui dit-il, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, prendre une bonne douche et dormir. Je pense que c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. Tu me ramèneras mon manteau demain.

Le jeune homme sortit du SUV et se dirigea vers la porte de son immeuble.

– Merci, dit-il en se retournant. Vous voulez monter boire un café ? demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

– Pourquoi pas, mais ne serait-ce pas plus sage d'aller te coucher ? Tu m'as l'air épuisé.

– Non, ça va aller, je vais juste prendre une douche et après, ça ira mieux. Enfin, je ne veux pas vous obliger, dit-il en faisant le code de l'entrée.

Après un instant de réflexion, Jack le rejoignit et le suivit jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois la porte refermée, le Capitaine pénétra dans le salon.

– Je vais prendre une douche, dit le Gallois, mettez-vous à l'aise, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il quitta le salon pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, laissant Jack se familiariser avec les lieux. Tout comme au Hub, chaque chose avait sa place, Ianto était vraiment un as du rangement. En attendant que son hôte revienne, le Capitaine sortit sur le balcon, il préférait affronter l'air frais de la nuit pour résister à l'envie qu'il avait d'aller rejoindre le jeune homme.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, regardant la baie qui scintillait sous l'effet des étoiles et des lumières de la ville et n'entendit pas Ianto revenir.

– Votre café, lui dit-il en tendant une tasse.

– Merci.

Ianto avait revêtu un peignoir et avait les cheveux en bataille. Il les disciplina du bout des doigts et s'installa sur le sofa du balcon. Avec un soupir d'aise, il but une gorgée et ferma les yeux en s'adossant.

– C'était une belle journée, dit le Capitaine pour entamer la conversation.

– Effectivement, heureusement qu'elle ne s'est pas trop mal terminée, répondit le Gallois en se redressant avec un sourire.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, Ianto se leva et alla ouvrir, puis revint s'installer. Jack le détaillait et se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé ôter ce peignoir qui cachait le trésor qu'il convoitait.

– C'était l'employé du pressing, dit le Gallois, prenant son regard insistant pour une interrogation. Je lui ai téléphoné pour qu'il vienne chercher votre manteau. Il sera prêt d'ici demain matin.

– Pardon ? répondit le Capitaine en redescendant sur Terre.

– Votre manteau était taché par l'eau, je l'ai fait nettoyer et je vous le ramènerai en allant travailler. En attendant, vous pourrez toujours prendre un de mes blousons.

– Il ne fallait pas, mais merci. Tu es toujours aussi efficace ?

– C'est mon travail, répondit-il.

– Bien, je crois que je vais y aller, dit le Capitaine en se levant comme à regret.

– Je vais vous trouver un blouson, lui dit Ianto en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint, Jack était debout dans le salon, près du canapé, sa tasse toujours dans la main. Il s'approcha et prit le mug pour le poser sur la table basse, puis ouvrit le vêtement afin que le Capitaine puisse l'enfiler, mais celui-ci se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, il n'avait pas envie de partir et d'un autre côté, il ignorait comment réagirait le Gallois s'il le prenait dans ses bras.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Le regard toujours vrillé sur celui de son hôte, il approcha doucement son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Ianto ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la douce chaleur que celui-ci diffusa. Jack mit une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre au bas de ses reins pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas repoussé, il devait tenter d'aller plus loin.

Il approfondit le baiser, sa langue quémandant le passage qu'elle obtint sans difficulté. Elle rencontra celle de Ianto et elles se caressèrent, entamant un ballet sensuel. Sa main dénoua la ceinture du peignoir et se glissa sur la peau douce et parfumée du Gallois, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Le jeune homme lâcha le blouson qu'il tenait encore et passa ses mains sur le dos du Capitaine, s'abandonnant à ce baiser tant espéré.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Jack avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avait hésité et pourtant, cela avait été si facile. Doucement, il entreprit de déposer de légers baisers dans le cou du Gallois, faisant lentement glisser le peignoir qui tomba sur le sol.

Le souffle court, Ianto gémissait doucement, il glissa sa main sous la chemise qu'il venait de sortir du pantalon du Capitaine, celui-ci étant occupé à visiter son corps du bout de ses doigts. Jack s'assit sur le bord du canapé, glissant lentement le long du torse de son compagnon, déposant de légers baisers et se retrouva juste à la hauteur du sexe dressé de désir.

Ses mains suivirent la courbe de la taille et des hanches, l'une d'elles continua son chemin vers les fesses, tandis que l'autre alla glisser lentement sur le bas-ventre, frôlant le sexe au passage et s'arrêtant dans l'aine. Le Gallois ne touchait plus terre, il se laissa emporter par toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait.

Le Capitaine posa ses lèvres sur le gland et commença à jouer avec le bout de sa langue, faisant se cambrer son partenaire. Petit à petit, il le prit dans sa bouche et Ianto glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, accompagnant le lent va-et-vient qu'il venait de débuter. Savamment, Jack faisait monter l'extase dans le corps tendu du Gallois, alternant la prise en bouche et la caresse de la langue sur le membre durci.

– Jack… je ne v… commença Ianto.

Le Capitaine était aux anges, son Gallois venait de l'appeler par son prénom, il s'était enfin lâché. Il commençait à le sentir trembler, il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il accentua la caresse sur son entrejambe, puis sur les testicules, provoquant chez le Gallois un déferlement de sensations et intensifia le va-et-vient sur son sexe jusqu'à ce que Ianto se libère dans sa bouche avec un gémissement sourd. Son amant avala avec délectation, un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Lentement, Jack se releva et détailla le visage épanoui du Gallois avant de l'embrasser, lui faisant partager le goût de sa semence.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité et tout en poursuivant le baiser, Ianto entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire et de la faire glisser de ses épaules. Puis il délaissa la bouche de son amant lui ôter son T-shirt, puis déposer de légers baisers sur son torse et il s'attaqua au pantalon qui eut tôt fait de rejoindre la chemise sur le sol. Leurs corps nus se touchèrent, leurs sexes s'effleurèrent, leur arrachant des gémissements.

Le Gallois glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour aller se saisir de la virilité du Capitaine, puis tout en le masturbant doucement, il descendit le long des abdominaux, traçant un sillon brûlant du bout de ses lèvres. Arrivé au membre, il le caressa du bout de la langue, puis le fit glisser entre ses lèvres, aspirant délicatement pour le faire pénétrer dans sa bouche. Jack gémissait, ses doigts dans les cheveux du Gallois, se cambrant sous les caresses. Lentement, mais sûrement, l'extase montait dans ses reins, mais il voulait le corps de Ianto comme réceptacle de sa jouissance.

– Non Ianto, pas comme ça, murmura-t-il en arrêtant le geste du jeune homme.

Il le fit pivoter pour le coucher sur le canapé. Délicatement, il entreprit de glisser sa main vers l'intimité du Gallois, déposant des baisers sur son bas-ventre. Il se redressa pour voir le visage de son amant et quémander la permission d'aller plus loin. Ianto ne dit rien, mais il déplaça légèrement son bassin, remontant une jambe pour permettre le passage. Jack fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant, puis s'enduisit les doigts avant d'en présenter un devant l'entrée inviolée. Doucement, il l'introduisit, prenant garde de ne pas blesser les chairs tendres, un second puis un troisième le rejoignirent, préparant le passage. Il se pencha et prit les lèvres du Gallois qui gémissait doucement sous l'intrusion.

De son autre main, il déposa du lubrifiant sur son sexe. Il retira ses doigts et se présenta devant l'intimité préparée. Délicatement, il força le passage et s'introduisit dans l'antre chaud. Ianto laissa échapper un râle profond en le sentant en lui et commença à accompagner les va-et-vient du Capitaine. D'abord lents, les mouvements se firent plus rapides, faisant monter le plaisir. Jack saisit le sexe de Ianto et imprima le même rythme que celui de ses reins. Brusquement saisi d'un tremblement, le Gallois se déversa dans la main du Capitaine avec un gémissement, tandis que celui-ci s'épanchait à l'intérieur de son amant avec un râle rauque, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Toujours dans le corps de son amant, Jack délaissa le sexe pour placer ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et continuer encore un peu ses légers va-et-vient. Il était bien, il ne voulait pas sortir de cet anneau qui l'enserrait et qu'il sentait se crisper autour de son membre.

Finalement, il se retira doucement, sa main caressant le torse de son partenaire, essuyant la sueur au passage.

– Ianto… commença-t-il.

– Oui.

– Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ce qu'il vient de se passer, même si j'en avais terriblement envie. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

– Je devrais ? demanda Ianto en se relevant.

– Je ne sais pas, qu'en penses-tu ?

– J'en pense que nous sommes adultes et que si je n'en avais pas eu également envie, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire.

Il frissonna et Jack le prit contre lui, l'embrassant légèrement sur la tempe.

– Je devrais aller prendre une douche, dit le Gallois tout en ne faisant aucun geste pour se redresser.

Il était bien, les bras musclés de son amant le tenaient au chaud et il ne voulait pas les quitter. Pourtant, le froid de la nuit commençait à le pénétrer. Ils n'avaient pas fermé la fenêtre et la température avait baissé, accompagnée d'un petit vent frais qui s'engouffrait dans l'appartement. À regret, Ianto se dégagea et partit vers la salle de bain. Jack récupéra ses vêtements et le suivit.

Il pénétra à sa suite dans la cabine de douche et prit du gel dans sa main qu'il appliqua sur le corps de son amant, faisant de ce lavage un massage des plus sensuels. Il lui reprit les lèvres, légèrement, sensuellement et leurs langues se trouvèrent de nouveau.

– Mon Dieu, Ianto, tu me rends fou !

Le Gallois se contenta de lui sourire et caressa tendrement sa joue.

– On devrait sortir de là avant d'attraper froid, dit le Capitaine, il y a un courant d'air, la fenêtre n'est pas fermée.

À regret, il lâcha Ianto et saisit une serviette pour se sécher. Il l'enroula autour de sa taille et se rendit dans le salon où il ferma la baie vitrée. Au passage, il récupéra le peignoir du Gallois et le rapporta dans la salle de bain où le jeune homme se séchait. Il l'aida à enfiler le vêtement tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la nuque. Ianto se retourna et se lova contre lui.

– Tu restes ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Si tu veux.

– Je le veux, répondit le Gallois en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ils allèrent se coucher, le Capitaine écartant les bras pour que Ianto vienne près de lui, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Son rêve venait de se réaliser, il était près de l'être aimé. Un sourire aux lèvres, il finit par s'endormir, bercé par les battements de son cœur.

Quand Ianto se réveilla le lendemain, il rencontra le regard de Jack et lui sourit. Celui-ci déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Bonjour toi, dit-il doucement.

– Bonjour, répondit le Gallois en s'étirant comme un chat, le drap glissant sur ses hanches.

Le Capitaine se pencha pour glisser sa main le long de ce corps attirant et lui prit les lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et de nouveau, elles se caressèrent, s'enroulèrent, pendant que Jack attirait le Gallois plus près de lui. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Jack lui sourit, Ianto avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

– Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr !

– Hier, pourquoi es-tu venu me rejoindre ?

– Parce que j'en avais envie, ça t'étonne ?

– Un peu, tu me semblais déjà occupé avec Gwen, elle était radieuse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu lui dire, mais son sourire était…

– Ianto, le coupa-t-il, Gwen ne m'intéresse pas et qui plus est, elle est mariée, je te rappelle !

– Cela ne semble pas la gêner tu sais, répondit le Gallois en baissant les yeux.

– Je m'en doute, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle s'imagine que je remplacerai Owen dans son lit.

– Tu étais au courant ? répondit Ianto, la surprise se lisant dans son regard.

– Bien sûr, c'était flagrant. Depuis quelques jours, ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler pour un oui ou pour un non. De toute façon, c'est toi que je voulais et c'est toi que j'ai eu.

– Pour combien de temps ? demanda Ianto dans un murmure, en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

En entendant la question, Jack leva un sourcil. Il lui prit le menton, le forçant à le regarder. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'embrassa légèrement.

– Que crois-tu donc ? Que ce n'était qu'une pulsion ? Non, Ianto, il faut que tu saches que tu hantes mes pensées depuis la capture de Myfanwy.

Le Gallois le fixa quelques instants et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Avec un juron, il quitta le lit et attrapa son peignoir. Lorsqu'il revint, il portait le manteau du Capitaine.

– Votre manteau, Monsieur, dit-il ironique.

– Tu vois, je n'ai finalement pas eu besoin de ton blouson, répondit Jack en se levant à son tour.

Il s'approcha de Ianto et glissa sa main sous le peignoir, l'attirant plus près de lui.

– Je crois que l'on devrait plutôt s'habiller, dit le jeune homme conscient du désir qu'il commençait à ressentir. L'équipe va se demander où nous sommes passés.

Il hésita un instant puis il poursuivit :

– Je préfèrerais qu'ils n'en sachent pas pour nous, est-ce que ce serait possible ?

– Comme tu veux, dit le Capitaine en le lâchant. Tu as peur de quoi ?

– Et bien, tu connais Owen, il ne va pas se priver pour me faire des réflexions et je voudrais éviter la réaction de Gwen.

– Aucun souci, on fera comme tu le souhaites. De toute façon, ils ne sont pas au Hub le soir, rien ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble à ce moment-là.

– Merci, dit le Gallois.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, je pense que c'est normal de vouloir séparer ta vie privée du boulot.

Sur ces paroles, il alla prendre une douche rapide avant de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, Ianto avait déposé une tasse de café sur la table basse avant d'aller se préparer.

Le Gallois ressortit de la chambre en nouant sa cravate. Jack le détailla, le regard brillant. Aujourd'hui, il avait choisi un costume anthracite avec une chemise rouge et une cravate aux deux couleurs. Il portait encore sa veste sur son bras et semblait inconscient du désir qui avait envahi le Capitaine. Celui-ci se détourna, essayant de chasser l'image de son corps et prit son manteau. Ianto l'aida à l'enfiler et récupéra ses clés.

– Passe devant, lui dit le Gallois, je vais m'arrêter à la boulangerie, je voudrais prendre le petit déjeuner pour l'équipe.

– Ok, répondit Jack en montant dans le véhicule, ne tarde pas trop.

Avec un sourire, Ianto lui fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Le Capitaine le regarda partir et retourna au Hub. Sur le chemin, il appela le jeune homme sur son portable.

– Ianto, je voulais juste te dire que j'avais passé une très bonne nuit.

– Moi aussi, répondit le Gallois en continuant son chemin, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Effectivement, il était heureux. Il s'était fait des idées sur les sentiments de Jack envers Gwen, mais finalement, c'était lui qu'il avait choisi.

Arrivé dans la base, Jack fit le tour des ordinateurs pour vérifier les activités de la nuit. Owen était déjà arrivé et s'activait dans la baie médicale.

– Comment va Ianto ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

– Bien, il a passé une bonne nuit, ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

– Oh ! Tu l'as veillé ?

– Non, je lui ai téléphoné, pourquoi ?

Il avait promis de ne rien dire, mais il n'avait cependant pas menti, il lui avait bien téléphoné avant d'arriver !

– Eh bien ! Tu l'as déposé hier et ce matin, il n'y avait personne quand je suis arrivé, je pensais que tu étais resté chez lui.

– J'avais envie de marcher, je suis allé faire un tour, ça te pose un problème ? dit-il en montant dans son bureau.

– Nullement, répondit le médecin, sentant de l'agacement dans la voix de son chef.

L'alarme du sas retentit et la porte s'ouvrit sur Gwen et Tosh qui arrivaient. La jeune informaticienne se dirigea vers son poste de travail, tandis que sa collègue se rendit à l'infirmerie pour parler au médecin.

Une fois de plus, le ton monta entre les deux membres de l'équipe et leurs éclats de voix attirèrent l'attention du Capitaine qui sortit sur la passerelle.

– Vous n'avez pas fini, leur lança-t-il. Vous feriez mieux de bosser. Vous aurez le temps de vous engueuler ce soir.

Owen retourna à ses analyses et Gwen alla s'installer à son poste en maugréant. Tosh leva les yeux un instant, puis reporta son attention sur les fichiers inscrits à l'écran.

Quand Ianto pénétra dans la base, il régnait un silence de cathédrale et il en fut surpris. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le café et déposer les brioches sur une assiette, puis fit le tour des membres de l'équipe avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Jack.

– Ça m'a l'air bien calme ce matin, dit-il en entrant.

– Tu n'aurais pas dit ça il y a cinq minutes. Gwen et Owen se sont encore bouffé le nez, ça commence à bien faire.

– Votre café, dit le Gallois avec un léger sourire.

Le Capitaine leva brusquement les yeux et allait répliquer quand Tosh entra.

– Jack, j'ai eu une réponse pour l'artéfact que nous avons trouvé.

– Alors, tu peux me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

– Il semblerait que ce ne soit que purement décoratif. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait faire penser à une arme, mais tant que Owen n'aura pas fini ses analyses, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le garder à l'abri.

– Bien. Quand il aura fini, il n'aura qu'à le confier à Ianto pour qu'il puisse le ranger, dit-il en tendant la main pour prendre la tasse que le jeune homme lui avait apportée.

La jeune femme sortit du bureau, Ianto présenta l'assiette de brioches.

– Merci, dit le Capitaine en en prenant une.

Le Gallois s'en allait lorsque Jack le rappela et il se retourna.

– Ianto, dit-il en regardant si personne ne montait l'escalier, lorsque nous sommes seuls, tu peux laisser tomber le _Monsieur_.

– C'est que nous ne sommes pas souvent seuls, Monsieur, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, les yeux brillants de malice.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le bureau et Jack le regarda sortir, le sourcil levé et retourna à ses dossiers. Pour le déjeuner, Ianto avait commandé mexicain. Lorsque le livreur se présenta, le Gallois était dans l'office de tourisme. Il boucla le bureau et descendit à la cuisine, puis porta le plateau dans la salle de réunion où ses collègues l'attendaient, déjà installés et bavardant. Chacun se servit et ils déjeunèrent, parlant des dernières avancées sur les recherches ou des prévisions de sortie pour la fin de semaine. Le repas fini, Ianto leur apporta les cafés puis rangea lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leurs postes.

L'après-midi se passa dans le calme. À 18 h, Owen et Tosh quittèrent la base en bavardant tranquillement des dernières découvertes qu'ils avaient faites sur l'artéfact sur lequel ils travaillaient.

L'équipe était partie et Ianto était occupé dans les cellules, il en aurait pour un bon moment. Gwen avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec le Capitaine.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

Elle monta le rejoindre dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, Jack semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ferma la porte et s'approcha. Elle se mit derrière lui, passa ses mains sur ses épaules et remonta sur sa nuque.

– Arrête Gwen, lui dit-il.

– Pourquoi, ça va te faire du bien, tu es tout noué, répondit-elle en continuant son massage.

– Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter, lança-t-il en prenant sa main et en se levant.

– Jack, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu le sais bien.

Lentement, elle approcha son visage, le regardant dans les yeux. Son regard descendit sur les lèvres qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser.

Jack s'écarta, elle laissa tomber ses bras et soupira.

– Je ne comprends pas, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu m'as dit hier !

– Je t'ai juste dit que tu étais radieuse, je ne pensais pas à autre chose.

– Peut-être que moi si ! dit-elle avec une moue coquine.

– Eh bien ! C'est dommage pour toi. Je te rappelle que tu as un mari qui t'aime et s'il ne te satisfait pas, tu as toujours Owen !

Furieuse, elle tenta de le gifler, mais il lui saisit le poignet. À ce moment-là, Ianto se présenta devant la porte et s'immobilisa en voyant la scène. Jack le vit et lui fit signe d'entrer.

– Nous en avons fini Gwen. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, mais demain, nous aurons une discussion sur ton avenir avec nous.

Avec un regard mauvais, elle quitta le bureau, bousculant le Gallois au passage.

– Un problème, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa collègue passer le sas comme une furie.

– Aucun, répondit le Capitaine en s'approchant de lui.

– Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donnait !

– Elle s'est fait des idées sur les quelques mots que je lui ai dits hier.

– Ceux glissés dans son oreille, je suppose, dit le Gallois doucement.

– Je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle était radieuse. Je supposais que cela venait du fait qu'elle était heureuse en ménage, je n'avais pas pensé à autre chose, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas son cas.

– Je vous avais prévenu !

– Ianto, tu pourrais éviter de me vouvoyer lorsque nous sommes seuls. Cette fois, il n'y a vraiment plus que nous deux et tu le sais.

– Désolé, Mo… Jack, se reprit-il in extremis en voyant le regard du Capitaine.

– Je préfère ça, dit-il en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Ianto répondit au baiser, se collant contre le corps de son amant. Jack passa ses mains sous la veste et l'attira plus près. Le baiser se fit passionné, leurs langues se trouvèrent, les mains caressèrent, trouvant le passage sous les vêtements.

Soudain, l'alarme se déclencha, les obligeant à se séparer.

– Elle se réveille toujours quand il ne faut pas ! maugréa le Capitaine en descendant rapidement à l'ordinateur central.

Ianto le suivit en se rhabillant, un sourire aux lèvres en l'entendant grogner. Il se pencha sur l'écran, cherchant à déterminer ce que la faille avait rejeté.

– Rien du côté de la faille, dit-il, ce sont des Weevils. Ils sont dans les parkings du centre commercial.

– Ok, on y va, répondit le Capitaine en s'élançant vers le garage, Ianto sur ses talons.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la ville, pénétrèrent dans le parking et se préparèrent à l'interception. Des clients qui venaient récupérer leurs véhicules s'écartèrent prestement pour éviter le SUV. Jack poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la position indiquée par l'ordinateur. Deux aliens se déplaçaient lentement entre les voitures, cherchant une proie à se mettre sous les crocs. Les deux hommes sautèrent du véhicule à peine arrêté et se précipitèrent chacun sur un Weevil, l'assommant d'une décharge électrique. Jack chargea le sien dans le SUV et s'apprêtait à venir aider Ianto, lorsqu'il vit une ombre se faufiler derrière le Gallois. Un troisième alien était passé inaperçu et se dirigeait vers le jeune homme inconscient du danger.

Au moment où le Capitaine cria, le Weevil bouscula Ianto qui tomba. L'alien s'acharnait à trouver le passage de sa gorge et le Gallois se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il était beaucoup moins fort que son agresseur et vit sa dernière heure arriver. Le Weevil le griffa au torse et au ventre, mettant sa veste et sa chemise en pièces. Ianto poussa un hurlement en sentant la douleur, puis l'alien lui tomba dessus, assommé par Jack qui les avait enfin rejoint. Il dégagea le blessé et se pencha sur lui. Le Gallois était très pâle et respirait difficilement.

– Ne bouge pas, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

– Non, je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, appelle Owen, murmura Ianto.

– Ok, comme tu veux. Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas, dit le Capitaine en chargeant le Weevil sur son épaule après avoir mis son manteau sur le Gallois.

Il déposa la créature à l'arrière du véhicule avec l'autre, puis vint chercher le troisième alien qui les rejoignit rapidement. En revenant vers Ianto, il téléphona au médecin, lui demandant d'aller au Hub le plus rapidement possible, puis délicatement, il prit son amant dans ses bras et l'installa sur le siège. Il reprit sa place au volant et démarra, s'assurant que son passager restait conscient.

– Ianto, ne t'endors pas, lui dit-il le voyant fermer les yeux. Écoute ma voix, ne dors pas. Owen va s'occuper de toi.

Tout en continuant de parler, Jack conduisait rapidement, passant sa main sur le visage du blessé pour s'assurer qu'il restait éveillé. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le garage, Owen les attendait et les précéda dans le couloir de la base, Ianto dans les bras du Capitaine.

Lorsqu'il le déposa sur la table de l'infirmerie, le Gallois avait perdu connaissance. Rapidement, le médecin retira les lambeaux de vêtements qui cachaient la blessure et pâlit en regardant le Capitaine. Celui-ci se rendit compte que les atteintes étaient graves.

– Fais de ton mieux, dit-il à Owen qui s'activait déjà. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main…

– Tu peux aller chercher une poche de sang, je pense qu'il va en avoir besoin, répondit le médecin.

Jack se rendit dans la réserve et rapporta le nécessaire. Il était vraiment inquiet, il aurait dû faire plus attention, il s'en voulait que son amant se soit fait attaquer. Il attendit patiemment que Owen ait terminé de panser les blessures et lui tendit la poche qu'il avait réchauffée dans ses mains.

– Tu peux me dire pourquoi il n'est pas à l'hôpital, ils sont mieux équipés que nous !

– Il n'a pas voulu et je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi, il fallait agir rapidement.

– Ok, je ne peux rien faire de plus, dit-il après avoir branché la perfusion. Il faut qu'il se repose. Tu peux le surveiller ou préfères-tu que je reste ?

– Je vais rester ici, tu peux rentrer. Merci pour tout, répondit Jack.

– Je n'ai fait que mon boulot, dit Owen en récupérant son blouson pour partir. En cas de problème, n'hésite pas à appeler, je viendrais rapidement.

Il laissa les deux hommes et quitta la base. Après ce qu'il venait de voir, il avait besoin d'un bon verre et qui sait, trouverait-il peut-être des bras qui voudraient bien l'accueillir.

Doucement, le Capitaine passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du Gallois. Il souffrait de le voir ainsi. Il prit une chaise et s'assit près de lui, il le veillerait jusqu'à ce que l'équipe arrive le lendemain.

Quand Tosh pénétra dans la base, les lumières s'étaient mises en veilleuse. Seule l'infirmerie était éclairée. Elle posa ses affaires et alla dans la baie médicale. Jack dormait, la tête posée sur son bras, sa main tenant celle du Gallois toujours inconscient. Doucement, elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le contact réveilla le Capitaine.

– Que s'est-il passé Jack ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

– Weevil, répondit-il en passant une main sur son visage.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ? Je serais venue.

– Nous n'avons pas eu le temps, ils étaient dans le parking du centre commercial, il fallait faire vite. Il y en avait 3, mais nous n'en avions vu que deux et nous ne nous sommes pas méfiés. Il s'en est pris à Ianto, j'étais trop loin pour pouvoir l'aider.

– Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas à l'hôpital ?

– Il n'a pas voulu, il m'a demandé d'appeler Owen et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

– Je vais faire du café, tu en veux un ? lui dit-elle.

– Oui, je te remercie.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara les tasses. Évidemment, ce ne serait pas le nectar de Ianto, mais ils s'en contenteraient le temps que le Gallois puisse à nouveau s'en occuper. Elle donna la tasse à Owen qui venait d'arriver et à Jack, puis retourna s'installer à son poste, surveillant ce qui se passait dans la baie médicale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gwen entra à son tour. Elle savait que sa journée allait sûrement mal se passer d'après ce que Jack lui avait dit avant qu'elle parte la veille au soir. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait repoussée, pourtant elle savait, depuis son embauche, que le Capitaine avait des vues sur elle, enfin elle le pensait. Quand elle arriva à son poste, elle se rendit compte que la base était trop silencieuse, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

– Que se passe-t-il Tosh ? demanda-t-elle à sa collègue.

– Ianto s'est fait salement amocher hier soir.

– Comment ça ?

– Dans la soirée, il y a eu une alerte. Jack et lui y sont allés seuls. Un Weevil a attaqué Ianto et Jack n'a pas pu intervenir à temps.

– Pourquoi n'est-il pas à l'hôpital ?

– C'est ce que nous avons demandé à Jack, mais il semblerait que Ianto ait refusé.

– Ok, je vais aller voir, répondit Gwen en partant d'un pas décidé.

– Tu ne devrais pas, lança Tosh.

– Et pourquoi ça !

– Jack l'a veillé toute la nuit et je crois qu'il ne veut personne là-bas.

– Mais Owen y est bien lui, insista Gwen.

– Il est médecin, ce n'est pas ton cas.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda Tosh, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'installa finalement à son poste, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la baie médicale. Dès que Jack serait sorti, elle irait voir le Gallois.

Owen examina les blessures, elles étaient propres et nettes. Les constantes étaient bonnes et Ianto semblait respirer calmement, les sédatifs de la perfusion y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas que son patient souffre trop. Il rassura Jack qui se leva.

– Je te le confie, dit-il, je vais prendre une douche et je reviens.

– Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas se sauver. Prends ton temps, il sera toujours là quand tu reviendras.

Avec un maigre sourire, il passa sa main sur la joue du Gallois et quitta l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Gwen en profita pour rejoindre Owen et le questionner. Mais le médecin ne répondit rien, il se cacha derrière le secret médical ce qui fit rager la jeune femme. N'arrivant à rien, elle décida d'aller directement voir Jack et monta dans son bureau. La trappe était ouverte et l'on entendait le bruit de l'eau. Elle descendit lentement les marches de l'échelle et se retrouva dans la chambre, face à la salle de bain où elle apercevait la silhouette du Capitaine à travers la vapeur qui se dégageait.

L'eau s'arrêta et Jack saisit une serviette en sortant de la cabine et se retrouva face à Gwen qui le détaillait, un sourire aux lèvres. Sous l'effet de la surprise, le Capitaine ne trouva rien à dire et la jeune femme prit son silence comme une invitation et s'approcha. Mais lorsque sa main se posa sur son bras, Jack explosa d'une rage incontrôlée. Paniquée, Gwen remonta l'échelle et s'enfuit par le sas.

Owen et Tosh la regardèrent passer, puis levèrent les yeux vers la passerelle où Jack venait d'apparaître.

– Bon, cette comédie a assez duré, je la vire, dit-il en s'emportant. Tosh, fais-moi le plaisir de bloquer son pass dès qu'elle aura quitté le bâtiment.

La jeune informaticienne coula un regard vers le médecin, puis après s'être assurée du départ de sa collègue au moyen des caméras, elle tapota sur son clavier, rendant l'accès à la base impossible à sa collègue.

Le Capitaine se rendit auprès du Gallois qui dormait toujours. Owen secoua la tête, il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

– J'ai commencé à diminuer les doses de sédatifs, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures, tout dépendant de son état réel, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

– Merci Owen. Je peux te le confier encore un peu, je voudrais passer chez lui prendre quelques affaires, il en aura besoin à son réveil.

– Bien sûr, prends ton temps.

Jack monta s'habiller, puis passa voir Tosh, lui interdisant de laisser Gwen entrer en son absence. Il avait décidé de régler le problème à sa façon et cela passait par un changement de vie, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de Retcon pour elle. Il passa un coup de téléphone à Rhys pour lui dire qu'il souhaitait le voir au Hub et lui donna rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi, il fallait simplement qu'il vienne seul, c'était impératif.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, le Capitaine se rendit chez Ianto. En entrant, il repensa à leur soirée de l'avant-veille. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre sans aucune retenue et avec passion, mais maintenant, son amant gisait gravement blessé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis avec un soupir se dirigea vers la chambre. Dans un sac de sport qu'il avait trouvé au bas de l'armoire, il empila quelques vêtements et les chaussons du Gallois. Le sol de la base était en béton et lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il valait mieux qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Au moment de refermer l'armoire, son regard glissa sur les costumes suspendus. D'un doigt léger, il caressa le tissu, une larme perlant au coin de son œil qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche. Il quitta la chambre, puis sortit de l'appartement et retourna à la base.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, Tosh avait un grand sourire. Il avait compris, Ianto était réveillé. Il se précipita vers la baie médicale, son cœur battant la chamade. Quand il l'entendit arriver, le Gallois tourna la tête et lui sourit. Jack lâcha le sac et lui prit la main qu'il porta à ses lèvres sous le regard surpris de Owen.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Dans le brouillard, mais ça va passer.

– Owen, il y a combien de temps qu'il a repris connaissance ?

– 10-15 min environ, pourquoi ?

– Pour rien, je voulais juste savoir. Je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur lui. Je peux lui parler un moment ?

– Oui, bien sûr, mais il a besoin de se reposer, alors pas plus de quelques minutes. Je vous laisse, dit-il en allant voir Tosh.

Owen jeta un dernier regard avant de monter l'escalier. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux et Jack tenait toujours la main du Gallois. Ces deux-là cachaient quelque chose, il en était certain. Arrivé près de la jeune femme, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

– Tu sais quelque chose ! lui dit-il en la voyant radieuse.

– Pourquoi, pas toi ?

– Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

– Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux et tu comprendras ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de repartir à son poste.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Jack resta près de son amant pendant un moment, puis se rendit dans son bureau. Il avait un rendez-vous avec Rhys qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Avant de le recevoir, il devait faire un rapport sur le renvoi de Gwen, mais souhaitait que la véritable raison n'apparaisse pas afin d'éviter les questions inutiles. Un peu avant 17 h, il se rendit à l'office de tourisme et s'occupa en attendant son ami. Celui-ci arriva un peu inquiet, comme convenu, il était seul. Il le conduisit dans la base et demanda à Tosh de leur apporter un café, puis ils montèrent dans le bureau. Jack ferma la porte, personne n'avait besoin de connaître la teneur de leur discussion.

Il commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et Rhys avait pâli. Ainsi, sa femme avait fait des avances à son patron. Elle avait donc toujours des sentiments pour lui alors qu'elle venait de se marier. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement et il se détourna lorsque Tosh entra et déposa les tasses avant de quitter rapidement la pièce. Jack essaya d'expliquer qu'il avait demandé à Gwen de cesser ses tentatives, mais qu'il n'obtenait aucun résultat. La goutte d'eau avait été sa présence dans la salle de bain alors qu'il prenait sa douche.

– Tu comprends que cela ne puisse pas durer. Ce n'est pas bon pour l'équipe, il faut que nous puissions tous restés concentrés, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en vaines discussions. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais elle est du genre butée.

Il laissa son interlocuteur assimiler les informations, passant sous silence l'aventure que Gwen avait eue avec Owen, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, il était déjà bien assez désespéré.

– J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux lui faire quitter l'organisation en douceur et pour cela, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

– Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra, répondit Rhys.

Il avait jalousé cet homme dès l'embauche de sa femme, mais aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était sans doute fait des idées, il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec elle.

– Bien, alors on va descendre voir Owen. Il va te remettre la dose nécessaire qu'il faudra lui faire prendre.

– Ok ! Il n'y aura rien d'autre à faire ?

– Non, rassure-toi, elle va juste s'endormir, mais il faudrait qu'elle ne se réveille pas chez vous. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se rappelle. J'ai déjà utilisé le Retcon une fois sur elle, mais elle a réussi à nous retrouver.

– Bien et je dois le faire quand ?

– Rapidement de préférence, mais je te laisse le choix du moment.

– Merci, lui dit Rhys.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver là, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. J'ai fait bloquer son pass, elle ne pourra plus rentrer. Une chose cependant, il faudrait lui retirer afin qu'elle ne se pose pas de question. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je t'enverrai Tosh pour le récupérer.

– D'accord. Pourrais-tu me donner des nouvelles de Ianto ? J'ai appris qu'il avait été assez gravement blessé.

– Effectivement, mais il s'est réveillé ce matin. Avec beaucoup de soins et du repos, il sera vite sur pied. Tu vas pouvoir lui parler si tu le souhaites, il est avec Owen, répondit Jack en se levant.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et se rendirent dans la baie médicale. Rhys serra la main de Ianto et lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement. Le Gallois le remercia, il aimait bien cet homme intègre qui était devenu son ami, mais il était désolé de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Owen expliqua à Rhys quels seraient les effets du Retcon et lui remit le comprimé. Il devrait juste s'assurer que Gwen ne se rendrait pas compte de son absorption. Lorsqu'elle dormirait, il faudrait qu'il l'emmène de manière à la désorienter et pour cela, il pouvait leur demander de l'aide. Le problème pourrait venir du fait que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle s'inquièterait pour son travail, mais Jack avait déjà fait le nécessaire et il reçut également tous les documents pour son nouvel emploi. Il suffirait qu'il l'accompagne le premier jour afin de s'assurer qu'elle serait bien prise en charge par la nouvelle équipe.

Rassuré, Rhys les salua et quitta la base. Il allait enfin vivre une vraie vie de couple, plus de traque, plus d'excuses qui ne tenaient pas la route, plus de nuits passées seul dans son lit. Intérieurement, il remercia Jack pour ses attentions. Il partit rejoindre sa femme qui s'était enfermée dans la chambre de leur appartement. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à pleurer, contre-coup de la colère du Capitaine. Elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

D'habitude, il appréciait les petits flirts, les sous-entendus, mais depuis quelques jours, tout cela était fini. Il semblait anxieux et ne se souciait même plus d'elle. De temps à autre, elle avait surpris des regards furtifs, des sourires échangés, mais juste avant l'agression du Gallois, tout c'était brusquement modifié. Ianto restait à la base le soir après leur départ et le matin, même en arrivant très tôt, elle le trouvait à nouveau dans les locaux. À croire qu'il y dormait ! À bien y réfléchir, tout cela était de la faute de Ianto. Il accaparait Jack, ils ne se séparaient jamais, que ce soit sur le terrain ou dans la base. Quant on en voyait un, l'autre n'était jamais loin.

Brusquement, une idée se fit jour dans son esprit. Et si Ianto avait mis le grappin sur Jack ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, Jack n'aimait que les femmes ! Que ferait-il donc avec un homme ? Quoi que, d'après John Hart, ils avaient été ensemble pendant cinq ans ! Et voilà, c'était bien sa veine, elle était attirée par un homme, qui n'aimait pas les femmes ! La poisse !

Lorsque Rhys rentra chez lui, Gwen s'était endormie, épuisée par ses larmes. Il prépara des sacs de voyage, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Il avait décidé de l'emmener passer quelques jours dans les montagnes du Snowdonia National Park. Il aimait cet endroit, idéal pour les randonnées, abondant en rivières, lacs, chutes d'eau, forêts, landes et vallées glaciaires.

Ce serait un dépaysement total et il pourrait retrouver une proximité avec sa femme qu'il avait perdue depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Torchwood. Quand tout fut prêt, il chargea le coffre de sa voiture et remonta attendre que Gwen se réveille.

Il était installé dans le canapé, à regarder une émission quelconque qu'il ne suivait même pas, perdu dans ses pensées quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Après un instant, elle se leva et resta un moment, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte à l'observer.

– Tu es déjà rentré ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, j'avais envie d'être auprès de toi, mais tu dormais, dit-il en se levant pour aller lui préparer un thé. Tu as eu un problème ?

– Non, Rhys, tout va bien, j'étais simplement fatiguée, répondit-elle en baissant la voix.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, il ne comprendrait certainement pas et ce ne serait pas étonnant.

– Tiens, dit-il doucement en lui tendant la tasse. Bois pendant que c'est chaud.

Elle but par petites gorgées, appréciant le geste de son mari, il était si tendre avec elle. Ils discutèrent de leur journée pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse lentement dans le sommeil. Le Retcon faisait son effet et il avait peu de temps pour partir et s'éloigner de Cardiff. La sonnerie de la porte retentit et il alla ouvrir à Jack et Tosh qui avaient été prévenus par messagerie de la prise du comprimé. Ils l'aidèrent à installer Gwen dans la voiture. Jack récupéra le pass qu'il confia à Tosh. Ils lui souhaitèrent bon voyage et le regardèrent s'en aller. Le problème Gwen était réglé.

Ils retournèrent au Hub, la jeune femme reprit son poste et le Capitaine passa un peu de temps auprès de Ianto. Le soir venu, Owen et Tosh quittèrent la base, laissant les deux hommes en tête-à-tête.

– Tu as faim ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Un peu.

– Ok, tu veux quoi ?

– Pizza, ce sera plus facile à manger couché, répondit-il avec une légère grimace.

Jack téléphona chez Jubilee Pizza et se fit livrer le repas.

– Ianto, j'aimerai savoir une chose.

– Quoi ?

– Tu n'as pas voulu aller à l'hôpital, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi ? Owen n'avait pas tort, tu aurais été mieux soigné là-bas.

Le Gallois le regarda quelques instants, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Effectivement, les soins auraient été meilleurs, mais au Hub, le Capitaine était près de lui. Sa présence lui aurait manqué et il se sentait plus en sécurité à la base.

– Ianto ?

– Oui, pardon. J'avais confiance en Owen et je voulais rester près de toi, finit-il dans un souffle.

– Je ne t'aurais pas laissé, tu peux me croire, répondit Jack en passant sa main sur sa joue.

Une alarme retentit, avertissant de l'arrivée du livreur. Le Capitaine monta récupérer la commande puis ferma l'office pour la nuit. Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, Ianto avait réussi à s'asseoir et s'était appuyé contre le mur. Jack le servit et ils mangèrent tranquillement, le Gallois laissant parfois échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il bougeait. Son amant le surveillait du coin de l'œil, prêt à l'aider en cas de besoin. Le repas terminé, Ianto se recoucha, épuisé. Après un peu de repos pendant lequel le Capitaine s'absenta pour aller signer quelques dossiers, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Finalement, la fatigue fut la plus forte et le jeune homme s'endormit.

Jack le couvrit, déposa un baiser léger sur son front et monta se coucher. Pendant la nuit, Ianto s'agita, revoyant en rêve le Weevil l'attaquer. Il se débattit, mais le lit médical n'était pas très large et moins stable que sa propre literie. Lorsqu'il bascula, le Gallois ne put se rattraper et l'atterrissage fut rude, lui arrachant un cri qui raisonna dans la base. Réveillé par le bruit, Jack se précipita pour l'aider.

– Vas-y doucement, dit-il en l'aidant.

Lors de la chute, la perfusion s'était détachée, il enleva délicatement l'aiguille et posa un coton. Ianto fut pris d'un malaise et perdit connaissance. Le Capitaine écarta le lit et posa le matelas sur le sol puis y installa le jeune homme et resta près de lui jusqu'au retour de Owen.

À son arrivée, le médecin s'occupa de son patient pendant que Jack allait boire un café. Ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes et il avait du sang séché sur sa chemise.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai laissé vers 23 h et dans la nuit, il est tombé. Il va falloir changer ton lit et en prendre un plus stable. On ne peut pas risquer que cela se reproduise si l'un de nous a besoin de soins.

– Ok, je verrais ça. Tu peux aller le voir, il est conscient, mais ses blessures sont à nouveau à vif. Il faudrait lui mettre du baume, mais il ne veut pas que je le touche. Essaye de le convaincre, il n'en guérira que plus rapidement.

– J'y vais, merci Owen.

Ianto souffrait, mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Quand Jack s'approcha, il lui sourit légèrement, étouffant un gémissement.

– Il faudrait te laisser soigner, tu sais, lui dit le Capitaine.

– Je vais le faire, répondit le Gallois en tendant la main vers le tube de pommade.

Il le déboucha et prit un peu de produit, mais l'effort était trop grand. Son bras retomba et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Jack se saisit du tube et commença à étaler le baume sur chacune des blessures, aussi délicatement que possible. Ianto se crispait, mais ce faisant, la douleur fut plus intense et finalement, il perdit à nouveau connaissance. Jack en profita pour finir les soins et Owen posa des compresses pour protéger les coupures, puis ils le laissèrent dormir.

Quant Tosh arriva, elle fut surprise de voir son ami couché sur le sol. Après quelques explications du médecin, elle partit faire du café et s'installa à son poste.

Dans l'après-midi, une alarme se déclencha et ils durent quitter le Hub pour l'intervention. Jack n'avait pas le choix, le Gallois devait rester seul, ils essayeraient de faire vite.

Quand Ianto reprit conscience, le silence régnait, seuls les ordinateurs bourdonnaient doucement. L'horloge de la base indiquait 21 h 10. Les membres de l'équipe devaient être rentrés chez eux et le Capitaine dormait sans doute déjà. Il eut envie de le rejoindre et se leva péniblement. Owen ne lui avait pas remis la perfusion et il l'en remercia mentalement. Un pas après l'autre, il se déplaça lentement jusqu'au pied de l'escalier et leva un regard désespéré sur les marches qui menaient à son amant. Chaque contraction pour lever une jambe était un supplice, mais il monta marche après marche jusqu'à la passerelle.

Quand il arriva à la porte du bureau, il vit que la trappe était fermée. Il s'approcha et l'ouvrit en gémissant, la main sur les pansements. Le plus dur restait maintenant à faire, descendre l'échelle. En arrivant en bas, il s'aperçut que le lit et la salle de bain étaient vides, le Capitaine n'était pas dans ses appartements. Ianto s'effondra sur le lit, perclus de douleurs et se mit à pleurer. Jack l'avait laissé, il était allé voir ailleurs. La fièvre le faisait transpirer et le délire le prenait, il imaginait son amant dans les bras d'une femme ou d'un autre homme. Il se glissa sous les draps et laissa ses larmes couler.

En revenant de mission, Jack se rendit directement dans la baie médicale et s'inquiéta de ne pas y voir Ianto. Owen le suivait de près et ne comprenait pas comment le blessé avait réussi à partir. Le Capitaine le chercha au moyen des caméras, il le vit monter l'escalier et leva les yeux.

– Je sais où il est, Owen, tu peux rentrer chez toi. S'il y a un problème, je t'appelle.

– Ok, à demain, Jack.

Quand le sas se fut refermé, le Capitaine monta rapidement dans son bureau. La trappe était toujours ouverte et il descendit dans sa chambre. Il fut soulagé de voir Ianto couché dans son lit. Il s'approcha doucement et passa sa main sur les cheveux du dormeur. Le Gallois ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard azur de son amant. Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

– Eh ! lui dit Jack en le prenant délicatement dans ses bras, que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul, j'ai cru que tu étais parti.

– Mais non, voyons, mais nous avons eu une alerte et j'avais besoin de Tosh et Owen. Ça été plus long que prévu, nous avons été absents quatre heures, mais je suis là maintenant.

– Oui, souffla Ianto en essayant de sourire.

– Tu as de la fièvre, dit-il en passant sa main sur son front, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher une serviette mouillée, ça te fera du bien.

Il se leva, mais le Gallois lui tenait toujours la main et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Avec un sourire, Jack se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement. Ianto se détendit et il put aller dans la salle de bain. Il en revint rapidement et tamponna le front et les joues de son amant, rafraîchissant sa peau brûlante. Puis il se déshabilla et se coucha près de lui, ouvrant ses bras pour lui permettre de se rapprocher. Avec d'infinies précautions, Ianto se lova contre le Capitaine et s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul dans le lit. Il avait donc rêvé, Jack n'avait pas dormi avec lui. À nouveau, ses larmes coulèrent et il ne vit pas le Capitaine sortir de la salle de bain.

– Eh ! dit-il doucement, Ianto, je suis là. Chut, détends-toi.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Le Gallois posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira plus près, voulant approfondir le baiser, sa langue quémandant le passage qu'il obtint sans difficulté. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack le regarda tendrement et essuya ses larmes de son pouce. Le regard de son amant était désespéré, le jeune homme semblait perdu.

– Jack, souffla-t-il.

– Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas.

– J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé que j'avais dormi dans tes bras.

– J'étais bien là et tu as dormi contre moi, ce n'était pas un rêve.

– Jack…

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Je voulais te dire…

– Oui ?

Ianto avait le regard brillant de fièvre et cela inquiéta le Capitaine.

– Jack, je t'aime, dit-il dans un murmure, puis il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

Cet aveu tira un sourire à l'immortel qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer, mais Ianto délirait, se souviendrait-il de ce qu'il venait de lui dire lorsqu'il irait mieux ? Lui aussi l'aimait, mais il le lui dirait lorsqu'il serait en état de l'entendre.

Ne voulant pas le laisser trop longtemps seul, Jack monta rapidement voir Owen pour lui dire que Ianto était fiévreux. Le médecin se rendit à son chevet, lui fit une injection d'antibiotiques pour éviter une éventuelle infection et insista pour qu'il boive beaucoup, il fallait éviter qu'il se déshydrate. Le Capitaine suivit les instructions à la lettre.

Pendant plusieurs jours, le Gallois lui suscita de l'inquiétude, puis son état s'améliora et les plaies se cicatrisaient bien.

Le médecin fit son rapport à son leader. Il savait que sa santé l'inquiétait.

– Il va beaucoup mieux, lui dit Owen, mais il a encore besoin de repos.

– Très bien, répondit Jack.

– Quand je dis repos, je pense large.

– C'est à dire ?

– Pas de sortie avec l'équipe et pas de… Enfin, bon, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, dit le médecin avec un regard entendu.

Jack réfléchit quelques instants, puis il comprit de quoi il voulait parler. Il le regarda avant de demander :

– Tu es au courant ?

– Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu tes réactions envers lui et surtout depuis sa blessure. Enfin, j'avoue que Tosh m'a un peu mis sur la voie. Il y a longtemps qu'elle s'en était rendue compte. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien dit à Ianto.

Le Capitaine le remercia et appliqua les instructions à la lettre, malgré son envie de prendre soin de Ianto d'une façon un plus personnelle.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Lorsque Jack devait quitter la base, il s'arrangeait pour que Tosh y reste afin que Ianto ne se retrouve pas seul. L'angoisse n'était pas bonne conseillère et il lui fallait à tout prix du repos. La jeune femme s'occupait donc de la logistique depuis son poste. Petit à petit, Ianto quitta la chambre de plus en plus souvent, reprenant même la distribution de son fabuleux café, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'équipe.

Le Capitaine s'obligeait à être sage, il mourait d'envie de câliner son amant, de le faire sien, mais il patientait, son tendre Gallois n'était pas encore guéri. Un soir, le jeune homme l'attendait, assis dans le fauteuil du bureau lorsqu'il rentra à la base. Ses activités de la journée l'avaient un peu épuisé et Ianto avait fermé les yeux, appréciant le confort du siège. De la porte, Jack le contempla quelques instants avant de s'approcher doucement et s'accroupit devant lui, posant sa main sur sa jambe. Ianto sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment en voulant se lever.

– De quoi donc ?

– J'ai pris ton fauteuil.

– Et alors ?

– Personne ne s'assied dans ton fauteuil, à part toi, dit-il dans un murmure.

– C'était vrai jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais reste-y, tu as besoin de repos.

– Je dois aller commander à manger, dit-il précipitamment.

Ianto semblait paniqué, mais Jack le maintint dans le siège, caressant tendrement son genou. Le cœur du Gallois battait la chamade, la proximité du Capitaine faisait monter son désir, mais depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne l'avait plus touché. Même s'ils dormaient toujours dans le même lit, il ne s'intéressait plus sexuellement à lui, il était passé à autre chose.

Le jeune homme finit par se lever et Jack le laissa faire. Il devinait son trouble, mais il ne le comprenait pas. Il l'aimait comme un fou, mais il n'était pas sûr que les paroles dites pendant le délire de Ianto soient toujours d'actualité.

– Ianto ?

Le Gallois ne s'arrêta pas, descendant l'escalier pour aller vers le sas.

– Ianto ! insista le Capitaine, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il s'arrêta au bas des marches et leva ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il ne savait plus, il était perdu, il avait besoin de sortir.

Jack le regarda quitter le Hub. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il essayait de voir où il avait fait une erreur, mais plus il cherchait, moins il voyait ce qu'il avait pu avoir fait de mal. Ianto ne semblait vraiment pas bien, mais il hésitait à aller le rejoindre. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'être seul ! Il était resté à la base depuis sa blessure et sans doute, éprouvait-il le besoin de changer d'environnement maintenant qu'il allait mieux.

Ianto sortit sur le quai et marcha au hasard, laissant ses pas le mener sans qu'il n'y prête attention, l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Après ces longues semaines rester confiné dans le Hub, il appréciait à nouveau de pouvoir se déplacer comme bon lui semblait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea vers le parc où il avait rencontré le Capitaine. Ce souvenir fit monter des larmes à ses yeux et il s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre, la tête dans les mains.

– Ianto, que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement Jack en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, surpris de le voir là. Tout à ses sombres pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'immortel l'avait suivi depuis sa sortie de la base.

– Ianto, parle-moi, insista le Capitaine.

– Ce n'est rien, commença le Gallois.

– Comment ça, tu es triste, tu t'enfuies et tu dis qu'il n'y a rien ! Permets-moi d'en douter.

Jack se déplaça pour le prendre dans ses bras et Ianto se laissa faire et ferma les yeux en s'abandonnant, il voulait tellement être près de lui. Le Capitaine lui caressa tendrement la nuque et attendit. Quand le Gallois s'échappa de ses bras, il le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de découvrir la raison de sa tristesse, puis il approcha des lèvres de son partenaire et les embrassa doucement, la main sur sa joue. Ianto répondit au baiser étouffant un petit gémissement.

– Ianto, tu me manques tant, finit par lâcher l'immortel en quittant ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme le regarda un peu étonné, il ne s'était pas attendu à de pareilles paroles et lui qui croyait que Jack ne voulait plus de lui !

– Je pensais que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il doucement.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Tu ne me touchais plus, cela fait des jours que nous n'avons plus eu de relations.

Jack se redressa, il venait de comprendre la raison de la fuite de son amant. Il fallait qu'il s'explique, en aucun cas il n'avait voulu le laisser, il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux indications de Owen.

– Ianto, tu as cru que je ne voulais plus de toi, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

– Mon Dieu, mais ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je pensais que tu avais compris. Owen m'avait dit que tu avais besoin d'un repos total et qu'il fallait que je m'abstienne de te solliciter.

– Il est au courant pour nous ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

– Rassure-toi, je ne lui ai rien dit, mais je pense qu'il avait compris, Tosh aussi, d'ailleurs.

Ils restèrent assis, Ianto, la tête posée sur l'épaule du Capitaine, puis le jeune homme frissonna.

– On devrait rentrer, dit Jack, tu n'as pas pris ta veste, tu vas finir par attraper froid et Owen va me tuer.

– Il aura du mal à y arriver, répondit Ianto avec un sourire.

En éclatant de rire, ils se levèrent, le Capitaine lui mit son manteau sur les épaules et ils reprirent le chemin du Hub. En arrivant, il envoya Ianto prendre une douche chaude afin qu'il se réchauffe et alla lui préparer un thé. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, le Gallois était déjà couché, les draps remontés sous son menton et avait les yeux fermés. Jack s'approcha et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Ianto le regarda et lui fit un sourire.

– Tiens, bois ça, ça va te réchauffer, lui dit-il en le remettant la tasse.

Il se déshabilla, prit sa douche et vint se coucher près de son amant. Quand il eut fini sa tasse, le jeune homme vint se lover contre lui et s'endormit en écoutant son cœur. Jack sourit et sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il contempla le corps de Ianto toujours lové contre lui. Délicatement, il passa sa main sur sa nuque, faisant réagir la peau du Gallois. Il frissonna, ouvrit les yeux puis regarda le Capitaine avec un sourire.

– Hé ! dit-il en s'étirant.

– Bien dormi ? demanda Jack.

Ianto se redressa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Oui, dit-il doucement.

Jack le prit dans ses bras, faisant attention aux blessures toujours visibles, l'embrassa de nouveau et le jeune homme répondit à son baiser en ouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser sa langue rencontrer celle de son amant. Il se sentait si bien, il aurait voulu que cet instant dure pour l'éternité.

Le Capitaine lui caressa tendrement la nuque et le dos, le serrant contre lui. Ianto étouffa un gémissement et Jack le relâcha aussitôt.

– Excuse-moi, lui dit-il.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, les coupures les plus profondes ont du mal à cicatriser.

Le Gallois le regarda intensément, il avait envie de son amant, mais ses blessures le faisaient souffrir et certaines étaient encore suintantes. Si Owen se rendait compte qu'il ne lui avait pas obéi, il se doutait que Jack en prendrait pour son grade !

– Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux, lui dit le Capitaine.

– Je réfléchissais…

– À quoi ?

– Je me disais que ce n'est pas parce que Owen t'a demandé de t'abstenir que tu dois…

Ianto se tut et baissa les yeux, brusquement intimidé. Jack le regarda, effectivement, il avait envie de lui, mais rien qu'en le serrant contre son cœur, il souffrait, alors il était hors de question de lui faire l'amour.

– Ianto, guéris d'abord et ensuite, on verra.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et se perdit dans le regard azur de son compagnon. Puis, lentement, sa main glissa le long du torse de son amant, le caressant du bout des doigts. Quand elle arriva au bas-ventre, Jack ferma les yeux, appréciant le toucher. Le Gallois déposa de légers baisers sur le torse et alla taquiner le téton du bout de la langue.

– Ianto, non… commença le Capitaine, mais les sensations lui firent perdre la parole et il s'abandonna.

Le jeune homme n'interrompit pas sa lente descente. Sa main rencontra le sexe de son compagnon, les légères caresses l'avaient fait réagir et il dressait déjà fièrement. Il fit glisser un doigt sur toute sa longueur et sentit son amant se contracter. Il continua sa progression jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres rencontrent le gland sensible et commença à le goûter de bout de la langue.

Lentement, il le prit dans sa bouche et débuta un lent va-et-vient, faisant monter le plaisir dans le corps de son Capitaine. Jack gémissait doucement et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du Gallois, accompagnant le mouvement, mais sans le diriger. Une main serrée sur le membre durci et l'autre caressant l'entrejambe, il amena doucement son amant au bord de l'extase. Le va-et-vient se faisait tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, augmentant les sensations. Il délaissa l'entrejambe pour caresser les testicules et ce simple geste déclencha la jouissance de son amant qui se déversa dans sa bouche avec un râle profond.

Se léchant les lèvres, il quitta le membre radouci pour venir embrasser celles de son amant. Jack ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard pétillant du jeune Gallois. Il semblait satisfait de lui et souriait.

– Ianto… commença le Capitaine.

– Oui ?

– C'était…

– Je sais, répondit le jeune homme.

Jack le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Ianto posa sa tête sur la poitrine du Capitaine et écouta battre son cœur quelques instants.

– Je t'aime, dit-il doucement tout en restant contre lui.

Le cœur de Jack fit un bond. En fin de compte, le Gallois l'aimait vraiment, ce n'était pas la fièvre qui l'avait soufflé ces paroles. Ianto se rendit compte de son trouble et se redressa, l'interrogeant du regard.

– J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

– Absolument pas, répondit le Capitaine, les yeux légèrement humides.

– Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Tu me l'avais déjà dit quand tu étais malade, mais j'avais pensé que c'était la fièvre qui te faisait délirer.

– Je ne comprends pas, si je te l'ai déjà dit, pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas maintenant que je vais bien ?

– Ce n'est pas ça, c'est simplement que moi aussi je t'aime, mais je voulais attendre que tu ailles mieux pour te le dire, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends de te l'avouer.

Ainsi leurs sentiments étaient partagés, ce n'était pas qu'une attirance physique, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre leur ferait surmonter l'adversité.

***

Dans les montagnes du parc national, Rhys et Gwen profitaient du beau temps pour faire de longues ballades. Elle ne se rappelait de rien et semblait apprécier ses vacances, mais s'ennuyait un peu. Un matin, son mari la laissa faire la grasse matinée pour aller taquiner le poisson. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle se fit un café qu'elle but sur le pas de la porte. Le petit chalet faisait face au lac et elle pouvait apercevoir la barque qui se balançait doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant l'odeur de la boisson. _Une tasse tendue, des rires… _Elle s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, un peu étourdie. Au bout de quelques minutes, le malaise avait disparu.

Elle rentra et alla s'habiller, elle avait envie d'aller en ville, elle avait besoin de quitter cette tranquillité qui commençait à l'accabler. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour prendre ses clés et sortit une carte de visite. Elle resta plusieurs secondes à la regarder, elle était à son nom et le logo représentait un T stylisé. Pourquoi son nom était-il sur cette carte ? Le nom de l'entreprise dans laquelle elle travaillait était Engenering Services, rien à voir avec un T ! Elle remit la carte dans son sac et quitta le chalet.

Elle se rendit à Trawsfynydd et gara sa voiture pour parcourir les rues de la ville. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps devant les vitrines, regardant à l'intérieur, mais rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Elle s'installa à la terrasse d'un café et profita du soleil. Elle ressortit la carte de son sac, cela l'intriguait, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son nom y était inscrit. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait pas d'explication. Soudain, un véhicule passa très rapidement dans la rue, tourna, puis disparut. Elle secoua la tête, même ici, il y avait des dingues. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le véhicule repassa, mais cette fois, à allure modérée. Elle le détailla, c'était un magnifique 4x4 noir avec des leds bleus et une inscription sur l'aile. Elle regarda le conducteur, le SUV continua sa route et quitta la ville.

_Un véhicule noir, des personnes discutant, un manteau militaire…_ Soudain, le jour se fit en elle, elle avait déjà vu cette voiture, mais où ? L'homme au volant, aussi, lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle reprit la carte et la retourna, puis elle leva les yeux vers le bout de la rue où il avait disparu. Au dos du carton, était inscrit le mot Torchwood, ce mot était identique à celui marqué sur le véhicule. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en rafale, Cardiff, le Hub, Ianto, Tosh, Owen et Jack. Sa vue se brouilla sous l'avalanche des images qui la submergeait. Elle se leva brusquement et traversa la rue en courant pour retrouver sa voiture. Rhys s'était bien moqué d'elle et le Capitaine aussi, mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Lorsqu'elle arriva au chalet, son mari l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, mais quand il la vit arriver d'un pas furieux, il commença à s'inquiéter.

– Peux-tu m'expliquer ? lui lança-t-elle en mettant la carte devant ses yeux.

Rhys pâlit, il n'avait pas vu cette carte dans son sac, il avait rendu le pass à Jack, mais il ignorait qu'elle avait ce genre de document.

– Alors ! insista-t-elle furieuse. Il a recommencé, c'est ça !

– Calme-toi Gwen, il n'a pas eu le choix, il t'a viré après ce que tu as fait !

– Je n'ai rien fait !

– Gwen, tu lui as fait des avances, tu es même descendu dans sa chambre, comment appelle-tu ça ?

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, effectivement, elle s'en souvenait maintenant, elle avait rejoint le Capitaine dans ses appartements, elle avait eu envie de lui, mais il l'avait repoussée et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

– Et ils l'ont laissé faire ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ils avaient sans doute d'autres soucis en tête, Ianto avait gravement été blessé…

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, évidemment, c'était ça, c'était de la faute de Ianto. Jack ne la regardait plus depuis l'escapade campagnarde où il avait ramené le Gallois jusqu'à chez lui, après qu'il soit tombé dans la rivière.

– Je veux rentrer, dit-elle brusquement en se dirigeant vers le chalet.

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Jack t'a donné du Retcon pour que tu ne te souviennes plus, tu sais bien que c'est la politique de Torchwood, vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'organisation de votre plein gré.

– Tu es bien au courant, dis-moi, lâcha-t-elle méchamment.

– Jack m'a tout expliqué, il voulait que je comprenne ce qu'il allait se passer. Gwen, je t'en prie, nous étions bien, oublie tout ça.

– Pas question, je rentre, si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, eh bien ! Reste là, je m'en fous.

Finalement, Rhys ne put que céder et l'aida à faire les valises et à les charger dans la voiture. Le retour à Cardiff se fit à vive allure. Rhys s'était enfermé dans le silence et Gwen fulminait. Comment Jack avait pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Il allait lui payer ça. Finalement, Rhys essaya de la raisonner, mais autant parler à un mur. Depuis que sa femme avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, elle était telle une cocotte-minute prête à exploser.

Arrivés chez eux, la jeune femme prit tout juste le temps de se changer et se précipita à l'office de tourisme. En arrivant, elle constata qu'elle n'avait plus son pass. Non seulement, Jack avait effacé ses souvenirs, mais en plus, il lui avait retiré son accès. C'est était trop, elle s'en prit violemment au bureau, faisant voler les documents sur le comptoir.

Le passage s'ouvrit sur le Capitaine, suivi de Ianto qui avaient été alertés par Tosh. Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la base, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Le Gallois remit le bureau en état puis redescendit rapidement. Gwen et Jack étaient dans le bureau et se disputaient violemment. Ianto passa près de Tosh et lui proposa un café qu'elle accepta. Il se rendit donc dans la cuisine, prépara les tasses et les distribua, mais il s'abstint de monter celle du Capitaine.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

Soudain, une alarme se déclencha. La faille venait d'être activée, Jack stoppa net la discussion et descendit voir Tosh. Elle avait repéré une forme de vie dans un entrepôt des docks.

– Tu restes ici, dit le Capitaine en regardant Gwen.

– Certainement pas ! lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le garage.

Jack poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Et bien qu'elle vienne, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas différer leur départ et suivi par le reste de l'équipe, il la rejoignit rapidement. Une fois sur place, il lui interdit de quitter le véhicule et elle resta assise, tandis que ses collègues se rendaient rapidement dans l'entrepôt. Elle les regarda disparaître et fulminait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'énerva et frappa violemment le siège devant elle. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention d'obéir et de rester en arrière.

Gwen partit rejoindre l'équipe sur le lieu de l'intervention. Jack lui avait pourtant interdit, mais comme d'habitude, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle faisait toujours partie de Torchwood et elle entendait bien ne pas être évincée aussi facilement.

Elle contourna la pile de caisse et se retrouva derrière ses collègues. Sans bruit, elle s'avança jusqu'à les rejoindre. Elle se plaça aux côtés de Tosh qui fut surprise de la voir là et se déconcentra un instant.

Pendant ce temps, Jack et Owen scrutaient la pénombre à la recherche de l'alien qui s'y était dissimulé. Ianto se tenait en arrière ainsi que le Capitaine l'avait exigé, il relevait de blessure grave et ne devait rien tenter d'inconsidéré. Brusquement, des caisses s'effondrèrent et il y eut un bruit de lutte. Puis le silence se fit. Jack sortit de l'ombre en pestant.

– Il a réussi à foutre le camp ! Owen, reviens, ce n'est pas la peine de t'exposer inutilement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin le rejoignait. Jack rangea son arme et accompagné de son collègue, il retourna vers l'équipe. En arrivant près d'eux, il remarqua Gwen placée dans l'axe de Tosh afin qu'il ne la voie pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, j'avais dit que je ne te voulais pas sur le terrain, lâcha-t-il en colère.

– Je suis toujours dans l'équipe, tu n'as pas à m'évincer comme ça ! Il est bien là lui, lança-t-elle en désignant Ianto.

– Le problème n'est pas là, lui répondit-il. Quand je donne un ordre, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il soit pris en compte, alors retourne au véhicule !

– Non !

– Fous le camp Gwen, ça va mal finir, insista Owen.

Mais loin d'obéir, elle se campa devant les deux hommes, les mains sur les hanches. Toute cette agitation avait attiré l'alien qui s'était caché. Précautionneusement, il s'avança à découvert. L'équipe, focalisée sur la dispute, ne l'avait pas vu venir. Lorsqu'il s'élança vers Gwen, Ianto hurla et Jack tourna la tête juste à temps pour le voir se diriger vers la jeune femme. Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais il devait quand même la protéger. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança, mais lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, l'alien avait déjà frappé et Gwen s'écroula mortellement blessée. Faisant demi-tour, la créature s'en prit au Capitaine, lui passant son arme au travers du cœur. Avant de sombrer, Jack tira à la tête, le tuant sur le coup.

Ianto se précipita et attrapa son amant avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, murmurant des mots en gallois. Owen et Tosh s'approchèrent de Gwen. Le médecin constata la mort de la jeune femme et la porta dans le SUV. La jeune informaticienne s'avança vers les deux hommes, Ianto la regarda, les yeux embrumés de larmes.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Jack reprit connaissance dans un long spasme douloureux, s'agrippant aux bras qui le tenaient. En levant les yeux, il croisa le regard désespéré de Ianto qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

– Hé ! Amour, je vais bien, lui dit-il doucement.

– Je sais Cariad, mais j'ai eu peur.

– Aide-moi à me lever, reprit le Capitaine en se redressant un peu.

Il était encore groggy et avait la tête qui tournait. Il ne s'habituait toujours pas au retour brutal à la vie, malgré toutes ses résurrections.

– Et Gwen, demanda-t-il, est-elle blessée ?

L'équipe baissa la tête, hésitant à répondre, Tosh pleurant doucement.

– Elle est morte, Jack, lui dit Owen, tu n'as rien pu faire.

Sous un brusque état de faiblesse, les jambes du Capitaine fléchirent et il se retrouva à genou, toujours soutenu par Ianto.

– Tu ne pouvais rien faire, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. Tu lui avais dit de ne pas venir, mais elle ne t'a pas écouté, lui dit le Gallois en essayant de le réconforter.

– Je sais, mais que vais-je dire à Rhys ?

– La vérité, il connaissait sa femme, il ne sera pas étonné. Il ne pourra pas t'en vouloir et nous serons là pour lui dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Allez, lève-toi, nous allons rentrer.

Jack se leva péniblement et soutenu par Ianto et Owen se dirigea vers le SUV. Ils l'installèrent et Ianto se mit au volant. Le retour se fit dans le silence, Tosh pleurant doucement sur l'épaule de Owen qui tentait de la réconforter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le Gallois gara le véhicule et aida Jack pour faire le trajet jusqu'à la baie médicale. Il tenait un peu mieux sur ses jambes, mais il voulait éviter une nouvelle faiblesse.

Installé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, le Capitaine se laissa examiner par le médecin qui le jugea apte à reprendre ses fonctions. Torse nu, il se rendit dans sa chambre afin de prendre une douche. Quand il fut dans la cabine, il laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps, détendant ses muscles endoloris. Les yeux fermés, il revoyait le corps de Gwen, il n'avait pas su la protéger et il allait devoir en répondre devant son mari. Comment expliquer à un ami que sa femme était morte par sa faute ?

Des mains caressèrent son corps, légères comme les ailes de papillons. Puis il sentit un corps contre le sien et ouvrit les yeux. Ianto le fixait, il avait dans le regard cette douleur indéfinissable qui le rendait si triste. Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres et les posa sur celle de son Capitaine. Jack répondit au baiser, délicatement, sensuellement, prenant la taille du Gallois pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Lentement, le désir monta dans leur deux corps et le baiser se fit plus passionné.

Le Gallois savait comment apaiser son Capitaine et celui-ci le laissa faire, il en avait besoin. La main de Ianto glissa doucement derrière sa nuque, caressant la peau à la naissance des cheveux. Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, puis sur son torse. Il plaqua son amant contre la vitre de la cabine et Jack se laissa faire. Il continua sa progression, toujours plus bas vers le membre dressé et le saisit dans sa main. Le Capitaine se cambra avec un gémissement sourd, les yeux toujours fermés. Ianto commença un lent va-et-vient, puis il posa ses lèvres sur le bout du gland. Jack glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, accompagnant le mouvement. La bouche était chaude et la langue douce, elle connaissait le membre par cœur. Elle titilla le frein et essuya le désir qui suintait.

Toujours accroupi, Ianto prépara délicatement son intimité pour la venue du sexe de son amant qu'il sentait au bord de la jouissance. Il se releva et lentement lui tourna le dos, s'appuyant d'une main contre la paroi et guidant le membre de l'autre. Placé à l'entrée, il laissa son compagnon poursuivre son chemin. Il le pénétra lentement, agrippant ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui. Ianto se cambra, s'offrant à cette intrusion. Jack se mit à bouger, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, arrachant des gémissements à son compagnon. Il saisit le sexe de Ianto et le masturba au même rythme que celui de son bassin, son bas-ventre venant buter avec de plus en plus de force sur les fesses de son amant. Ianto avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et l'appuyait sur l'épaule du Capitaine. Il sentait monter le plaisir tout au long de son corps, lui aussi était au bord de l'extase. Jack prit ses lèvres au moment où la jouissance les emportait et sa main lui caressa le torse.

Lentement, la tension retomba, le Capitaine se retira et retourna son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement. L'acte n'avait pas été long, mais il avait été intense, plein de passion et tous deux se sentaient bien à présent.

– Pardonne-moi, lui dit-il doucement.

– De quoi ?

Jack baissa les yeux sur les fines cicatrices qui traversaient sa poitrine et les suivit du bout des doigts.

– Tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça, Owen t'avait demandé de te reposer.

– Et alors, je ne suis pas fait en sucre, rassure-toi. Je suis encore capable de définir mes limites et crois-moi, elles ne sont pas encore atteintes, dit-il en lui souriant.

Le Capitaine l'embrassa tendrement et tendit le bras pour saisir une serviette qu'il lui mit sur les épaules.

– N'attrape pas froid, sinon Owen va m'écharper.

– Bien Capitaine, répondit Ianto, l'œil coquin en sortant de la cabine.

Jack lui claqua la fesse au passage et s'essuya à son tour. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, Ianto était déjà habillé et finissait de nouer sa cravate. Après un dernier sourire, il monta l'échelle, laissant son amant se préparer. Il alla faire du café pour l'équipe. Ensuite, il devrait boucler le dossier de Gwen dont le corps irait rejoindre ceux des précédents membres de Torchwood, morts en service. Il se demandait comment Jack allait apprendre la nouvelle à Rhys, mais il pourrait toujours l'assister si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

– Ianto, dit Owen en prenant sa tasse, comment va Jack ?

– Ça va aller, dit-il. Il accuse le coup.

– Et toi ?

– Je vais bien.

– N'oublie pas, je t'ai dit qu'il te fallait du repos, alors ne fais pas l'idiot !

– Pas de souci, dit-il en rejoignant Tosh pour couper court à la conversation.

Jack les rejoignit après avoir téléphoné à Rhys pour lui demander de venir au Hub. Son ami était inquiet, mais il ne posa pas de question. De toute façon, le Capitaine n'avait pas l'intention de lui annoncer la mort de sa femme par téléphone. Dans la cuisine, il passa tendrement sa main sur la taille de Ianto qui lui sourit en lui tendant sa tasse. Il en huma l'odeur, laissant les vapeurs aromatiques emporter ses soucis.

Le Gallois monta à l'office de tourisme, il était temps d'ouvrir le bureau pour recevoir les visiteurs. Lorsque Rhys entra, il lui ouvrit le passage pour qu'il puisse descendre dans la base, prévint Jack de son arrivée et suivit le visiteur sur les écrans jusqu'à son passage du sas. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, il vit le Capitaine lui faire un petit signe discret et sourit.

Jack et Rhys montèrent discuter dans le bureau, suivis du regard par Tosh et Owen.

– Rhys, prends un siège, dit le Capitaine après avoir fermé la porte.

– Tout va bien, Jack ?

– Eh bien ! Je dois t'avouer que non. Gwen nous a rejoint ce matin…

– Je m'en doutais, le coupa-t-il. Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?

Le Capitaine resta silencieux quelques instants, il avait du mal à trouver les mots.

– Alors, insista son ami. Elle a fait une connerie ?

– Ce n'est pas ça, en fait, elle est morte, lâcha-t-il en baissant la voix. Je suis désolé, je lui avais dit de ne pas venir, mais elle en a profité de ce que nous étions occupés pour venir nous rejoindre. J'ai essayé de la protéger, mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

Rhys le regardait, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas possible, sa femme ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était une mauvaise blague. Il se leva et regarda le Capitaine. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais sans pouvoir parler, il était désemparé.

– Non, non, finit-il par dire, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues, ce n'est pas possible. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, de la faute de Torchwood, continua-t-il en s'emportant.

– Je t'en prie, Rhys, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais l'alien m'a eu aussi. Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était trop tard. Owen n'avait rien pu faire.

Les éclats de voix avaient attiré l'attention des autres membres de l'équipe. Tosh appela Ianto qui descendit rapidement les rejoindre. En passant le sas, il entendit les cris et monta précipitamment.

– Owen, je pense qu'il faudrait un calmant ! Dépêche-toi ! dit-il en ouvrant rapidement la porte.

Rhys s'en prenait au Capitaine qui faisait de son mieux pour éviter les coups sans les rendre. Le Gallois lui immobilisa les bras et Owen, qui venait d'arriver, lui fit une injection. Petit à petit, l'homme se calma, puis perdit connaissance sous l'effet du produit. Aidé par Jack, Ianto descendit le coucher sur le canapé.

– Que va-t-on faire ?

– Je n'en sais rien, j'imagine que le mieux se serait le Retcon.

– Tu n'y penses pas, tu ne peux pas effacer ses souvenirs comme ça, tu n'en as pas le droit !

– Ianto, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux ! Tu as vu sa réaction ?

– Oui et je la trouve justifiée, je te rappelle qu'il vient de perdre sa femme.

Ils avaient parlé à voix basse, comme s'ils avaient peur de réveiller le dormeur ou d'être entendu des autres membres.

– Je pense que tu devrais plutôt lui proposer de travailler avec nous, ainsi il pourrait être près d'elle. Tu sais bien qu'il lui sera impossible de l'enterrer dans un cimetière.

– Tu crois qu'il pourrait intégrer l'équipe ?

– Bien sûr ! La seule chose sera de savoir quel poste lui offrir.

– Bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à dire, tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il acceptera cette solution.

Jack regarda Ianto quelques instants, puis il secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée. Il pourrait lui proposer le poste de réceptionniste, ainsi le Gallois pourrait l'accompagner plus régulièrement sur le terrain. Il sourit à cette pensée et espéra que Rhys accepterait la proposition.

– Je vais faire du café, tu en veux ?

– Bien sûr, répondit Jack avec un sourire.

Ianto s'en alla préparer les tasses et les distribua. Le Capitaine était remonté dans son bureau, le jeune homme le rejoignit, lui donna son café et s'assit sur le bord de la table. Après un regard vers la porte, Jack passa sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse du jeune homme, surveillant sa réaction. Tout en buvant son café, celui-ci ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse.

– Jack, cria Tosh du pied de l'escalier. Rhys se réveille.

Le Capitaine se leva à regret et passa sa main sur la joue de Ianto avant de quitter son bureau, laissant le Gallois calmer le désir qui commençait à monter en lui.

Rhys ouvrit les yeux et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. En un instant, tout lui revint en mémoire, la mort de Gwen, sa bagarre avec le Capitaine, puis le noir.

– Tout va bien, ne t'agite pas, lui dit Jack.

– Je vais bien, dit-il brusquement en repoussant sa main.

– Écoute, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, mais je t'assure que j'ai tout tenté.

– Tu… commença Rhys.

– Jack a raison, le coupa Tosh. Il lui avait dit de ne pas venir et quand je me suis aperçue qu'elle était près de moi, c'était trop tard. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Jack, mais une fois de plus, c'est Gwen qui n'a pas obéi.

– Tu peux te lever ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Oui.

– Bien, alors suis-moi, j'ai à te parler, dit-il en se levant.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau.

– Reste Ianto, dit-il en voyant le Gallois prêt à sortir, je pense que tu as ton mot à dire.

Rhys ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais s'assit et attendit patiemment les explications. Ianto prit un siège et s'installa également. Jack fit quelques pas, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de présenter la chose.

– Rhys, je dois tout d'abord te prévenir que tu ne pourras pas disposer du corps de ta femme. Laisses-moi finir, dit-il rapidement, voyant que son ami allait répliquer. C'est comme ça ici, les corps des membres de l'organisation sont gardés dans la crypte et cela depuis sa création. Par contre, nous avons pensé, enfin non, c'est Ianto qui a proposé que tu puisses venir travailler avec nous, cela te permettrait d'être près d'elle.

– Mais quel genre de poste pourrais-je avoir ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fait pour le travail de terrain !

– Aucun souci. Ianto, tu peux lui expliquer ?

– On pourrait te proposer la réception de l'office de tourisme. C'est un endroit particulièrement stratégique puisque c'est par-là que nous rentrons la plupart du temps et il s'agit surtout de notre couverture. Tu pourrais, en fait, reprendre une partie de mon boulot, afin que je puisse me concentrer sur les sorties.

Rhys réfléchit à la proposition, il n'avait jamais envisagé de quitter sa société, mais si effectivement, il ne pouvait pas enterrer Gwen comme n'importe qui dans un cimetière, il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Ce n'était pas facile, il avait le cœur déchiré par cette mort. Pourquoi avait-elle une fois de plus mis sa vie en danger ?

– Tu peux prendre tout le temps qu'il te sera nécessaire, lui dit le Capitaine. En attendant que tu aies pris ta décision, la crypte te sera ouverte.

– Ok, mais je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si je refuse ce poste, je ne pourrais pas…

Il recommença à pleurer et Ianto mit une main amicale sur son épaule.

– Tu peux tout à fait refuser, ce n'est pas une obligation. Nous avions simplement pensé que ça pourrait être plus simple pour toi, c'est tout, lui dit-il.

Rhys se calma un peu et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche.

– Puis-je la voir ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Bien sûr, Ianto, tu peux l'accompagner ?

– Pas de problème. Viens Rhys, dit-il en se levant.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau, laissant Jack seul à réfléchir aux conséquences de cette éventuelle embauche. Il avait confiance en cet homme, il lui avait prouvé qu'il était digne de foi, mais il n'était pas du tout entraîné pour ce genre de boulot où tout pouvait arriver. Enfin, s'il se cantonnait à ce qu'on lui demanderait de faire, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Il descendit voir Owen et Tosh et leur expliqua sa décision en quelques mots.

– Je pense que tu as bien fait, lui dit la jeune femme. Au moins, il ne sera pas loin d'elle et Ianto pourra être utile sur le terrain.

– C'est ta décision, Jack, moi, je n'ai rien à dire, lâcha Owen.

– Je sais, mais je voulais vous en parler avant. Il n'a pas encore choisi. Peut-être refusera-t-il, je n'en sais rien. Ianto est avec lui dans la crypte.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

Une heure plus tard, Rhys et Ianto remontèrent dans la salle principale et le Gallois demanda à ses collègues de les rejoindre dans le bureau de Jack. Une fois installés, ils attendirent que Rhys prenne la parole ainsi qu'il en avait décidé devant le corps de sa femme.

– Jack, dit-il, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Je peux remplacer Ianto pour la réception et s'il y a autre chose en plus, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je peux apprendre. Je vais simplement donner ma démission, donc, si ta proposition tient toujours, j'aimerais venir bosser avec vous.

– Ok, je pense effectivement que c'est le meilleur choix. Veux-tu que Ianto s'occupe des papiers ?

– Oui, je vais simplement prévenir la famille de Gwen et ses amis. Par contre, pour mon boulot, je dois voir quel délai m'est imposé pour les lâcher.

– On peut également arranger ça, lui dit le Capitaine. On peut évoquer ton deuil et le besoin de partir rapidement.

– D'accord, mais avant de venir ici, je voudrais prendre quelques jours afin de voir les parents de Gwen.

– Bien, alors, bienvenue dans l'équipe. Je sais que ton arrivée ne se fait pas dans les meilleures conditions, mais bienvenue quand même.

Chacun serra la main du nouveau membre, Tosh le pressa contre elle chaleureusement. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à s'intégrer.

– Tosh, pourrais-tu faire le nécessaire pour qu'il ait les accès et un pass. Rhys, elle va te remettre ce qu'il te faut pour lorsque tu voudras venir nous rejoindre.

– Viens Rhys, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Ils se rendirent au poste de Tosh, suivis par Owen qui n'était pas convaincu du bien-fondé de cette embauche. Mais ce n'était pas lui le patron !

– Tu as eu une bonne idée, dit Jack à Ianto avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau.

– Je pense que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

– Au fait, Ianto, tu restes ce soir ? demanda le Capitaine.

Le Gallois s'arrêta et le regarda quelques instants.

– Non, je rentre chez moi, répondit-il. Mais tu peux venir me rejoindre, continua-t-il en voyant la mine dépitée de son amant.

– Voilà une invitation comme je les aime, répondit Jack avec un grand sourire. Ok, disons vers 20 h !

– Pas de souci, voilà la clé, dit Ianto en lui lançant l'objet, fais comme chez toi !

Il quitta la pièce pour aller nourrir les pensionnaires. Il ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard, il voulait cuisiner. Lorsqu'il eut fait le tour de toutes les cellules, il monta voir Myfanwy et resta près d'elle un long moment. Il appréciait ce moment de calme avec le ptérodactyle à qui il devait tant. Finalement, il retourna dans la salle centrale et mit les ordinateurs en veille avant d'aller voir Jack.

– Je m'en vais, lui dit-il.

– Ok, répondit le Capitaine en s'approchant. À tout à l'heure.

Puis il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Gallois. La perspective de passer la soirée avec lui, chez lui, l'enchantait au plus haut point.

Après un dernier regard, Ianto quitta la base et s'arrêta acheter un rôti d'agneau _Saltmarsh_, puis rentra chez lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait délaissé son appartement et il apprécia le calme et le silence de l'endroit.

Il s'occupa du repas, s'il voulait que le plat soit prêt pour 20 h, il fallait le mettre au four dès maintenant. Il prépara donc la viande avec le romarin et l'ail et le mit à cuire. Il rajouterait les légumes en seconde partie de cuisson, ainsi ils pourraient s'imprégner du jus de la viande. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il nettoya la cuisine et alla prendre une douche.

Il s'habilla et se fit un café qu'il but adossé à la baie vitrée, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la baie. Il se sentait fatigué, comme si les épreuves qu'il venait de subir l'avaient vidé de toutes ses forces. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé et finit par s'endormir.

Un peu avant 20 h, le Capitaine franchit la porte de l'appartement. Un peu inquiet, il tira son arme, les lumières étaient éteintes et il n'entendait rien, pourtant, Ianto devait l'attendre. Il s'approcha avec précaution et trouva le Gallois endormi sur le canapé. Avec un sourire, il se pencha pour allumer la lampe et rangea son arme. Réveillé par la lumière, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et eut un sursaut de surprise.

– Eh ! lui dit le Capitaine, tout va bien.

– Désolé, je me suis endormi, dit-il en se levant.

– Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais quand je suis entré, les lumières étaient éteintes. Je me suis inquiété. Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il voyant sa mine fatiguée.

– Je suis crevé, je n'arrive pas à me reposer.

– Tu aurais dû me le dire, on aurait reporté la soirée.

– Non, dit précipitamment Ianto, j'avais envie que tu viennes, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul après ces semaines passées au Hub.

– Ok, veux-tu un coup de main ? En tout cas, je peux te dire que ça sent divinement bon ! lança-t-il avec un sourire.

– Non, ça ira, tout est prêt, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre l'accompagnement dans le plat pour qu'il cuise le temps que nous prenions l'apéritif, répondit le Gallois en entrant dans la cuisine.

Jack le suivit et le prit dans ses bras. Il voulait le réconforter, Ianto se laissa aller contre le torse de son compagnon et ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis il s'écarta pour prendre les verres.

– Tu viens ? demanda-t-il en retournant vers le salon.

Ils s'assirent et un silence pesant s'installa. Le Capitaine regardait son amant, il avait les traits tirés et semblait lutter contre le sommeil.

– Ianto, ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais plutôt aller te coucher ?

– Non, Jack, répondit le Gallois en levant vers lui un regard désespéré. Je ne veux pas rester seul.

– Ok, je reste, mais j'insiste, tu devrais aller te coucher.

– D'accord, dès que nous aurons mangé, dit-il en se levant. Tout est prêt sur la terrasse, va t'installer, j'arrive.

Jack le regarda partir, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Gallois d'accepter aussi facilement d'écourter une soirée, il devait vraiment être mal pour obéir sans rechigner.

Ianto revint avec le plat, le servit et il apprécia le fondant de la viande, vraiment, il cuisinait aussi bien qu'il faisait le café, un vrai cordon bleu !

Le repas terminé, ils burent un café, puis le Gallois débarrassa et alla dans sa chambre. Jack prit une douche et fut rejoint par Ianto qui se blottit dans ses bras.

– Owen avait raison, dit le Capitaine, tu avais besoin de plus de repos.

– Non, j'ai juste besoin de toi, répondit le jeune homme en levant les yeux.

Jack l'embrassa délicatement et Ianto répondit au baiser, serrant son amant avec la détresse d'un homme qui se noie.

– Viens, lui dit l'immortel en saisissant la serviette et en commençant à l'essuyer. N'attrape pas froid.

Le Gallois se lassa faire, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Puis il regarda à nouveau son amant, les larmes aux yeux.

– Un jour aussi, je partirai, dit-il doucement.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Parce que c'est vrai, regarde Gwen !

– Mon Dieu, Ianto, pourquoi pense-tu à des choses pareilles ?

– Je ne suis pas immortel comme toi.

– Non, c'est vrai, mais on va tout faire pour que tu me quittes le plus tard possible. Je serais là pour te protéger.

– Tu ne pourras pas toujours. Regarde, si tu n'avais pas été avec moi dans ce parking, je serais déjà mort.

Jack le serra contre lui, Ianto subissait un choc post-traumatique consécutif à ses blessures, mais cela faisait des semaines que ça s'était passé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il en parlerait à Owen le lendemain. Pour le moment, le plus important était que le Gallois se repose et passe une bonne nuit. Il le dirigea vers le lit et l'incita à se coucher, puis le couvrit et vint s'allonger près de lui. Ianto se lova contre lui et s'endormit.

Le Capitaine passa une partie de la nuit à veiller sur lui, puis il finit par s'assoupir. Quand il s'éveilla au matin, il était seul dans le lit et se leva rapidement, un peu inquiet. Il trouva Ianto dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer le café.

– Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

– Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il semblait plus reposé et son visage était radieux. Il lui tendit sa tasse et l'embrassa rapidement avant d'aller dans le salon.

– Désolé pour hier, dit-il en buvant son café, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. J'avais vraiment du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Nous étions ensemble et c'est bien ce qui compte, tu ne crois pas ?

– Oui, tout à fait, répondit Ianto avec un petit sourire.

– Ianto, je voudrais que tu vois Owen tout à l'heure.

– Pourquoi, je vais bien !

– Hier, tu m'as inquiété, je voudrais m'assurer que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, de plus, il pourrait te donner ce qu'il faut pour que tu te sentes mieux, moins fatigué, je dirais.

– Si tu y tiens, mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt !

Une fois de plus, le Gallois acceptait sans rien dire. Jack le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis se leva pour aller s'habiller. Pendant que Ianto finissait de se préparer, le Capitaine passa un coup de téléphone à Owen pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Le médecin l'écouta avec attention.

– Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda Jack.

– Effectivement, sa réaction est assez significative, il a dû nous cacher son mal-être pendant tout ce temps. Tu remarqueras qu'il est assez doué pour ce genre de chose.

– Oui, mais justement, on aurait dû se méfier. Bon, je dois te laisser, à tout à l'heure, dit-il en raccrochant.

– Un problème ? demanda Ianto.

– Non, rien en particulier.

– Bien, je suis prêt, si tu veux qu'on y aille.

Jack mit son manteau et quitta l'appartement, suivi par le jeune homme qui ferma la porte à clé. Ils traversèrent la place en direction du Hub, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil de la journée qui s'annonçait agréable. En arrivant à l'office, ils constatèrent que Rhys était déjà à son poste, il avait décidé de reporter sa visite chez les parents de Gwen, ils le saluèrent puis s'engagèrent dans le passage pour descendre dans la base.

Quand ils passèrent le sas, Jack monta dans son bureau et Ianto continua jusqu'à la cuisine où il fut rejoint par Owen.

– Ianto, je crois qu'il est temps de te faire un bilan pour savoir si tout va bien.

– Je vais bien, répondit-il un peu sur la défensive, pourquoi tout le monde croit que ce n'est pas le cas !

– Rassure-toi, c'est la procédure normale après le genre de blessure que tu as subi. Pour que tu puisses retourner sur le terrain à titre d'agent actif, tu dois passer des examens.

– Mais je suis déjà allé sur le terrain depuis ma blessure !

– Oui, mais tu n'as pas participé, tu n'étais là qu'en soutien. Maintenant, je te donne le choix, soit tu passes les examens, soit je te suspens.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu n'en as pas le droit, répondit le Gallois en s'emportant.

Jack descendit rapidement en entendant les éclats de voix, Ianto, d'habitude si calme, semblait au bord de l'explosion. Le Capitaine le prit contre lui et tenta de le rassurer.

– Ianto, Owen a raison, c'est la procédure. Je ne peux rien faire, s'il décide que tu ne peux pas assurer ton poste, je n'aurais rien à dire, alors je t'en prie, laisse-le faire son boulot.

– J'en ai marre des aiguilles, des tests et de tout ce baratin. Je veux que l'on me foute la paix, dit-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers le sas.

Tosh tenta de lui parler, mais il continua son chemin, il étouffait, il avait besoin de sortir. Jack et Owen se regardèrent, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à pareille réaction. Le Capitaine allait s'élancer derrière le jeune homme, lorsque le médecin le retint.

– Laisse-le un peu seul, je pense que ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Il a besoin de faire le point, sa blessure, la mort de Gwen, tout ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps.

– Ok, Tosh, peux-tu le suivre sur les caméras ?

– Oui, bien sûr tant qu'il restera dans le champ ! Nous avons des yeux dans toute la ville, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il décide de se cacher, dans ce cas, je ne pourrais rien faire.

– Bien, alors fais ce que tu peux, mais si tu le perds, préviens-moi !

– Ok, Jack je te tiens au courant.

La jeune femme s'activa sur son clavier et les caméras affichèrent leurs images sur tous les écrans disponibles. Owen vint l'aider à trouver le Gallois, une fois repéré, ils le suivirent dans ses déambulations. Il avait l'air complètement désemparé et Tosh eut peur pour son ami.

– On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? demanda-t-elle au médecin.

– Pour le moment, non, mais quand il se sera calmé, je pense qu'il rentrera chez lui, il nous suffira le rejoindre pour nous assurer que tout va bien.

Durant la journée, Tosh ne quitta pas ses écrans des yeux, voyant Ianto se promener sans but précis. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il retourna vers le Hub. Il avait bien réfléchi, ses amis avaient raison, il avait besoin d'aide et il voulait retrouver la sécurité des bras de son Capitaine. Quand il passa la porte de l'office, Rhys se préparait à rentrer chez lui. Ianto lui souhaita une bonne soirée et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis il descendit dans la base. En passant le sas, il vit Tosh et Owen le regarder et leur fit un petit signe auquel la jeune femme répondit par un sourire, puis il monta voir le Capitaine. Jack l'avait vu arriver par l'écran de contrôle et attendait patiemment qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Ianto tapa discrètement et attendit que son amant lui fasse signe d'entrer. Sur son écran, Tosh reçut un message et s'empressa d'aller voir Owen.

– Il faut partir, lui dit-elle, Jack veut rester seul avec Ianto. Allez viens, laissons-les.

Elle récupéra son blouson et elle quitta la base avec le médecin, lançant un _Au revoir et à demain_, du bas de l'escalier.

– Assieds-toi Ianto.

Le Gallois prit un fauteuil et s'installa face à son Capitaine. Jack l'observa quelques instants. Il comprenait la réaction qu'il avait eue, mais il fallait qu'il accepte d'être aidé afin de passer ce cap douloureux.

– Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… commença Ianto.

– Tu n'as pas à le faire, j'ai parfaitement compris, mais Owen a raison, tu as subi beaucoup d'épreuves en peu de temps, mais nous sommes là pour t'aider. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te détruire.

Ianto leva les yeux et se plongea dans le regard azur qui le détaillait. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il ne voulait pas être suspendu de ses fonctions, il devait accepter.

– C'est d'accord, dit-il doucement. Je vais faire ce que me demande Owen.

– Bien, donc nous verrons cela demain avec lui, répondit Jack en se levant pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

Il le regarda venir près de lui et leva les yeux lorsqu'il lui prit la main et le tira à lui pour l'enlacer. Il se retrouva blotti dans ses bras et l'immortel déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

– Mon Dieu Ianto, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé avant d'en arriver là ? Tu sais bien que j'aurais pu t'aider.

– Je pensais y arriver seul. Quand j'ai été blessé, j'ai eu peur de te perdre et lorsque Gwen est morte, je me suis rendu compte qu'un jour aussi je mourais et que rien de ce que je pourrais faire n'y changerait quelque chose.

– Mais je suis toujours là, répondit le Capitaine, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me quitter. Je ferais tout pour ça. Bon, écoute, nous en reparlerons demain avec Owen, en attendant, que dirais-tu d'aller manger quelque part ?

– D'accord, dit Ianto en s'écartant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils quittèrent la base pour se rendre à la Bayside Brasserie, sur les quais. Ils aimaient beaucoup cet endroit qui s'ouvrait sur la baie. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, le Gallois confiant ses craintes, mais aussi ses espoirs. Le Capitaine l'écoutait, enregistrant le maximum d'informations qu'il transmettrait à Owen le lendemain et qui pourrait les aider à soulager le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, ils se promenèrent un moment le long de la baie, appréciant le calme de la nuit, puis ils remontèrent en voiture et Jack le déposa chez lui.

– Tu ne restes pas ? demanda Ianto.

– Je crois que ce soir, tu as surtout besoin de repos, ce ne serait pas sage.

– Ne me laisse pas tout seul, s'il te plait, je ne veux rien de plus que ta présence, dit-il suppliant.

Le Capitaine le regarda longuement, il voulait rester avec lui, mais pourrait-il résister à son corps attirant. D'un autre côté, il avait promis à son amant d'être toujours là pour lui et il honorait toujours ses promesses.

– Très bien, dit-il en lui souriant et en en coupant le moteur. Je te tiendrais compagnie.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

Ianto fut soulagé et quitta le véhicule, attendant Jack pour se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Arrivés dans l'appartement, il prit le manteau du Capitaine et le suspendit à la patère de l'entrée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fut intercepté par son amant qui le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Merci d'être resté, souffla doucement le jeune homme.

– C'est tout à fait normal, tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, dit-il en lui prenant le menton pour tourner son visage vers lui. Je peux te demander une faveur ?

– Bien sûr.

– Pourrais-tu me faire une tasse de ton merveilleux café ?

– J'y vais, répondit le Gallois avec un sourire.

Il s'échappa des bras de son amant et revint un peu plus tard portant les deux tasses. Ils burent tranquillement, installés sur la terrasse. Quand il eut terminé, Ianto se leva.

– Je vais prendre une douche et je me couche, dit-il. Tu viens ?

– J'arrive dans quelques minutes, vas-y.

Jack resta assis le temps que le Gallois fasse sa toilette et se couche, puis il alla le rejoindre. En sortant de la salle de bain, il constata que son amant l'attendait et le regardait, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pris sa douche avec lui. Le Capitaine se coucha et Ianto vint se lover contre lui.

Il laissa sa main se promener sur le ventre de son amant, mais Jack lui prit le poignet, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris.

– Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

– Tu me l'as demandé, tu ne voulais pas rester seul, mais même si j'en ai envie, je crois que l'on devrait rester sage ce soir.

Une larme coula sur la joue du Gallois, Jack l'essuya de son pouce et l'attira pour l'embrasser délicatement. Il ne voulait pas que Ianto croit qu'il ne voulait pas de lui et finalement, ils firent l'amour, tendrement, sensuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'allongent, épuisés. Le jeune homme se sentait bien et il s'endormit bien calé dans les bras du Capitaine.

Au matin, il s'éveilla et regarda son amant dormir, sa respiration était régulière et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

– _Son rêve doit être agréable,_ se dit-il.

Doucement, il sortit du lit et se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le café. Quand il revint, Jack avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il s'assit près de lui et détailla chaque contour de son visage, de son cou et de son torse qui émergeait du drap.

– Tu as peur de m'oublier ? demanda le Capitaine en ouvrant les yeux.

– Non, dit-il précipitamment. Tiens, ton café.

Jack se redressa et prit la tasse, le remerciant d'un sourire. Ianto se leva et alla se préparer, laissant le Capitaine dans le lit. Quand il revint de la salle de bain, son amant se levait.

– Ton rêve m'a semblé agréable, dit-il doucement.

L'immortel se tourna pour le regarder, le regard pétillant. Il lui fit un sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Son rêve avait effectivement été des plus agréables, mais il préférait de loin la réalité.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement, Jack prit le SUV et Ianto alla acheter le petit déjeuner. Quand le Capitaine passa le sas, Owen vint à sa rencontre et le suivit dans son bureau. Ils discutèrent de la soirée et le médecin fut soulagé d'apprendre que le Gallois acceptait de se soumettre aux tests.

– Au fait, où est-il ? demanda Owen en quittant le bureau.

– Il était allé chercher le petit déjeuner, mais il devrait être arrivé.

Soudain inquiet, il descendit voir Tosh pour lui demander d'interroger les caméras afin de voir où il pouvait se trouver. Ils le virent revenir vers le Hub, puis disparaître du champ. En regardant l'heure affichée, ils se rendirent compte que cela faisait presque 15 min et Jack se précipita hors de la base. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il parcourut rapidement le quai et trouva le Gallois accoudé à la rambarde, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ianto tourna la tête pour le regarder, mais ne dit rien.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda le Capitaine. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais.

– Non, tout va bien, je réfléchissais.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis !

– Non. Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance !

– Bien sûr que si, mais explique-moi alors à quoi tu réfléchissais.

– Imagine que je ne réagisse pas comme le voudrait Owen, il va me suspendre. Dans ce cas, peux-tu me dire ce que je deviendrais. Torchwood est tout pour moi, en dehors de toi, évidemment.

– Là, je crois que tu t'inquiète pour rien. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. De toute façon, tant que tu n'auras pas son feu vert, il n'y a que les sorties sur le terrain qui te seront interdites, tu auras toujours ta place avec nous et le temps que nous ne passerons pas ensemble sur les interventions, nous le rattraperons autrement, dit-il avec un sourire. Allez viens, Owen t'attend.

Ianto suivit son amant vers le Hub et retrouva le médecin qui l'attendait. Il passa les tests et accepta les instructions ainsi que les vitamines prescrites. Quand il quitta la baie médicale, Jack était sur la passerelle, il lui fit un petit signe pour qu'il le rejoigne.

– Alors, lui demanda-t-il, que t'as dit Owen ?

– Les blessures sont presque cicatrisées, il y en a une qui l'inquiète un peu, mais il m'a donné une pommade. Pour le reste, j'ai une ordonnance.

– Et dans combien de temps envisage-t-il pour que tu puisses reprendre les sorties ?

– Tout dépendra de la dernière coupure et de la thérapie. Jack, je ne veux pas voir un thérapeute. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter ma vie à un étranger.

– Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais pour le reste, suis ses conseils.

– D'accord, dit le Gallois. Je vais aller voir Myfanwy, elle va finir par croire que je ne l'aime plus, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ianto quitta le bureau et Jack appela Owen par l'intercom. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour la thérapie. Son amant n'aimait pas exposer sa vie privée, il y avait sûrement une autre possibilité.

En fin d'après-midi, Owen et Tosh rentrèrent chez eux. Le Capitaine et le médecin avaient décidé que la meilleure solution serait qu'il se confie à Jack, ainsi il pourrait s'ouvrir à quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance et l'immortel serait patient, il savait que de ces entretiens dépendraient la reprise de fonction de son amant.

Ainsi, tous les soirs une fois leurs collègues partis, Jack et Ianto sortaient se promener, ils allaient jusqu'au parc, s'asseyant dans l'herbe. Jack s'adossait à un arbre et Ianto s'installait devant lui, le dos contre son torse et ils discutaient. Le jeune homme lui raconta sa vie, ses doutes, ses craintes, mais aussi ses espoirs et son bonheur de l'avoir trouvé. Petit à petit, il se sentit mieux et Jack décida qu'il était temps que Owen revoie sa décision.

Un matin, Jack convoqua le médecin dans son bureau, profitant de l'absence momentanée de Ianto qui était allé prêter main forte à Rhys qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Après avoir bien écouté le compte-rendu de son leader, Owen retourna vers la baie médicale, demandant à ce que Ianto l'y rejoigne dès qu'il serait de retour.

Vers la fin de la matinée, Rhys et Ianto redescendirent avec le repas, l'humeur semblait joyeuse. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle principale, le Gallois leva le regard vers la passerelle. Jack était là et lui souriait. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine pour déposer les paquets.

– Ianto, dit Jack dans son communicateur, Owen voudrait te voir.

– Bien, j'y vais, répondit-il un peu inquiet.

Il se rendit auprès du médecin. Celui-ci examina les dernières blessures et constata leur guérison. Pendant qu'il notait des informations sur le dossier, Ianto posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Alors, je peux reprendre mes fonctions ?

Owen le regarda quelques instants, son collègue avait suivi ses instructions et le fait de parler avec le Capitaine lui avait permis de faire le point sur les derniers évènements et Ianto semblait aller beaucoup mieux. D'un autre côté, son amant connaissait tout de sa vie, alors que lui en ignorait presque tout. Le jeune homme était inquiet, le médecin ne répondait toujours pas et il ne décelait rien sur son visage.

– À mon avis, tu viens de passer ton examen de réintégration, entendit-il derrière lui.

Le Gallois se retourna vivement pour se trouver face à son amant qui lui souriait. Jack passa ses doigts sur sa joue tendrement. Ianto regarda à nouveau Owen qui affichait un grand sourire.

– Effectivement, je ne pouvais pas mieux dire, répondit-il. Je suis heureux que tout se finisse bien Ianto. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème, seulement, si tu as une gêne au niveau des cicatrices, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

– C'est génial, Ianto, dit Tosh en le serrant dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse que tout soit fini. Les chasses n'étaient plus les mêmes sans toi.

Ianto la remercia, son amie était sincère et cela le touchait beaucoup, mais le plus important était qu'il venait de reprendre sa place au sein de l'équipe.

Le repas fut des plus animés, l'équipe était heureuse de la réintégration du Gallois. Celui-ci rayonnait et Jack ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ianto croisa son regard et lui sourit. Quand ils eurent terminé, il se leva pour aller préparer le café. Le Capitaine l'accompagna, emportant ce qu'il restait sur la table, laissant les trois autres membres continuer à discuter. Tosh le suivit du regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Tu vois que ce n'était pas difficile, dit Jack en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Ianto se retourna si brusquement qu'il se renversa du café sur sa veste.

– Oups ! dit-il en saisissant un torchon pour éponger les dégâts.

– Eh ! Ne vas pas te brûler, nous avons déjà eu assez de mal à te guérir, lui dit le Capitaine en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, j'ai été surpris.

– Tu étais encore dans les nuages ?

– Pas vraiment, enfin si, peut-être un peu, dit-il en voyant Jack lever un sourcil, je réfléchissais.

– Ah bon ! Et à quoi, peut-on le savoir ?

– Je me disais que maintenant, tu savais tout de moi…

– Oui et alors ?

– Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas mon cas, tu es un mystère presque total pour moi.

– Et ça t'inquiète ?

– Non, simplement, je voudrais un peu mieux te connaître.

Jack l'embrassa tendrement puis le lâcha pour l'aider à disposer les tasses. Il avait déjà envisagé de lui parler de son passé, mais à quoi bon. Il n'avait fait que traverser les époques et ce qu'il avait fait avec l'Agence du temps n'était pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Cependant, Ianto avait le droit de connaître certains détails et il comptait bien les lui donner.

Ils revinrent auprès de leurs collègues et burent leur café tranquillement. Ils profitaient tous du calme de la faille, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'alerte et cela leur avait laissé le temps de boucler certains dossiers. Ianto avait fait du rangement dans les archives et aidait Rhys lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

En fin de journée, le Gallois resta de longues minutes auprès du ptérodactyle, lançant des petits carrés de chocolat que l'animal attrapait au vol. Jack le regardait sur son écran de contrôle, souriant de la complicité de ces deux êtres qui avaient une place particulière dans son cœur.

Ianto finit par quitter le dinosaure et descendit nourrir les autres pensionnaires. Rhys était déjà rentré chez lui après s'être recueilli devant le caisson de Gwen. Il devait, le lendemain, s'absenter pour aller rendre visite aux parents de sa femme qui n'étaient toujours pas au courant de son décès.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le Gallois rejoignit son amant dans le bureau, lui apportant une tasse de café. Il s'assit sur le bord de la table, à sa place habituelle, le regardant finir de lire et signer des dossiers en retard.

– Tu m'as l'air fatigué, dit Jack en levant les yeux.

– Un peu.

– Je vais rester ici ce soir, reprit-il en continuant sa lecture.

– Bien, alors je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, répondit Ianto en se levant, visiblement déçu.

Le Capitaine le regarda un peu surpris, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il resterait aussi, mais le Gallois était déjà à la porte du bureau.

– Ianto, l'appela-t-il.

– Oui ? dit-il en se retournant.

– Je pensais que tu resterais, soupira-t-il sans le regarder.

Ianto resta figé et le fixa sans rien dire. Évidemment qu'il avait envie de rester, mais son Capitaine semblait contrarié.

– Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, répondit finalement le jeune homme.

Jack leva les yeux, puis quitta son fauteuil pour venir près de lui. Ianto le regarda faire sans bouger et se perdit dans l'azur de ses yeux lorsqu'il approcha son visage au point de toucher ses lèvres. Le Gallois avait du mal à respirer, son Capitaine lui faisait un effet dément. Jack l'embrassa doucement et le serra dans ses bras.

– S'il y a bien une personne qui ne me dérangera jamais, c'est bien toi, lui dit-il dans un murmure. J'aimerais que tu restes, enfin si tu le veux bien.

Bien sûr qu'il le voulait, toutes les fibres de son corps le voulaient. S'il le pouvait, il resterait blotti dans ses bras à chaque instant.

Jack l'embrassa de nouveau et Ianto se perdit dans le baiser, attrapant les hanches de son amant pour se coller contre lui. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, leurs langues se reconnurent et entamèrent leur danse sensuelle. Les mains eurent tôt fait de glisser sous les vêtements, pour caresser la peau. Le Capitaine plaqua Ianto au montant de la porte, ondulant légèrement contre son corps. Le Gallois gémissait doucement et laissa sa main descendre vers le pantalon de l'immortel, mais lorsqu'il arriva à la ceinture, l'alarme se déclencha. Jack le lâcha brusquement, le laissant pantois, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il entendait, comme dans un brouillard, le Capitaine pester contre la faille. Ianto finit par aller le rejoindre, son amant était penché sur l'écran et analysait ce que la faille avait rejeté.

Il y avait un grand dégagement d'énergie qui provenait des parkings du centre commercial. En voyant cela, Ianto se raidit brusquement, une lueur de panique dans le regard. C'était à cet endroit qu'il avait failli mourir quelques semaines auparavant. Jack le regardait et remarqua sa réaction.

– Reste ici, je vais y aller, dit-il en remontant chercher son manteau.

– Pas question que tu y ailles seul, répondit Ianto en ajustant sa cravate, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-bas.

– Mais Ianto…

– Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, je t'accompagne, c'est tout.

Le Gallois était décidé et rien de ce que n'aurait pu dire le Capitaine l'aurait fait changer d'avis. Jack ne releva pas et ils quittèrent la base pour le garage. Dans la voiture, Ianto appela Owen et Tosh pour leur demander de les rejoindre. Au moins, cette fois, ils seraient quatre et pourraient veiller les uns sur les autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Jack se servit de son bracelet pour trouver l'origine du point d'énergie. Le Gallois appela à nouveau ses collègues qui ne les avaient toujours pas rejoints.

– Où êtes-vous ? demanda Ianto.

– Il vient d'y avoir un accident, nous sommes bloqués, Owen cherche un passage. Nous faisons au plus vite, répondit Tosh.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et sortit son arme pour suivre le Capitaine. Finalement, ils se retrouvaient dans la même situation, mais cette fois, ils resteraient ensemble. Ils finirent par trouver l'origine de la singularité. Un alien se dressait devant eux, on aurait dit une créature faite de lumière, elle flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Elle avait une tête délicatement dessinée et de longs filaments sortaient de son corps et illuminaient les ténèbres environnantes. L'apparition était merveilleusement belle, les couleurs changeantes lui donnaient un aspect irréel.

Jack et Ianto l'observèrent en s'écartant légèrement, leur arme toujours pointée sur l'alien. Celle-ci se retourna pour leur faire face et resta quelques instants sans réaction, puis la lumière changea, devenant d'un rouge puissant et un trait jaillit dans la direction du Gallois. Jack cria en s'élançant vers lui et prit le projectile dans le dos, s'étant interposé juste à temps.

Ianto l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et glissa au sol avec lui, le retournant pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

– Non, Jack, je t'en prie, pas ça !

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Les larmes du Gallois se mirent à couler, le Capitaine essaya de lui sourire, mais la vie le quitta. Ianto leva les yeux vers la créature qui s'était approchée, il tenait toujours fermement le corps de son amant. Il regarda Jack à nouveau et vit la tache de sang s'agrandir sur sa chemise, le projectile lui avait traversé le corps.

L'alien continua de les observer, la lumière était redevenue plus douce, d'un rose légèrement pastel avec un halo bleu et doré. Ses filaments vinrent à la rencontre du corps sans vie et le parcourut comme si la créature cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ianto suivit les déplacements, resserrant son étreinte, les joues toujours baignées de larmes. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tosh et Owen arrivèrent. Lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'il se passait, ils sortirent leurs armes et les pointèrent, prêt à faire feu. Le Gallois les regarda et leur fit un léger signe de tête. Ils laissèrent leurs bras retomber, se contentant de regarder la scène.

L'alien, qui avait un instant suspendu son exploration, toucha de nouveau le corps du Capitaine, puis remonta lentement jusqu'au visage de Ianto. Le jeune homme put sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir et ressentit un bien-être qui le surpris quelque peu. Il baissa les yeux sur Jack et constata que la tache avait cessé de grandir. Bientôt, il reviendrait à la vie et une fois de plus, cela se ferait dans la souffrance Les filaments les enveloppèrent, la lumière les cachant à la vue de leurs deux collègues qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. L'intensité augmenta lentement, jusqu'à devenir aveuglante puis elle diminua doucement et la créature s'écarta. Ianto la regarda faire, puis baissa les yeux, Jack venait de bouger légèrement. Cette fois, sa résurrection s'était faite sans douleur et il avait les yeux fixés sur le Gallois, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se redressa, aidé par son amant et Tosh se précipita, suivie par Owen.

– Eh ! Amour, dit doucement le Capitaine en serrant Ianto dans ses bras.

– Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Owen.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Jack en se tournant vers l'alien. Il semblerait que cette fois, on m'ait ramené à la vie.

– Comment ça ? intervint Tosh.

– J'avais chaud, tout n'était que douceur, jamais je n'ai ressenti ça.

Il s'échappa des bras de Ianto pour s'avancer vers la créature. Celle-ci recula un peu, mais le laissa s'approcher. Jack tendit la main pour aller à la rencontre des filaments qui flottaient toujours librement. Il cherchait à comprendre, cet être ne semblait pas hostile et pourtant, il l'avait tué. Cependant, il l'avait ramené à la vie comme s'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Capitaine.

L'alien pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre les paroles. La lumière changea et vira au vert tendre. Jack s'approcha encore et la créature descendit à sa hauteur.

– Que voulez-vous ? insista l'immortel.

– Nous cherchons la Galaxie, répondit l'être lumineux.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Notre source de puissance.

– À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

L'alien ne répondit pas et semblait réfléchir. Comment expliquer quelque chose d'aussi immense ?

– Qui vous dit qu'elle se trouve ici ? demanda Ianto en venant aux côtés de Jack.

– Nous l'avons suivie, elle est arrivée par la faille il y a quelques semaines.

– Pourquoi ne venir qu'aujourd'hui ? interrogea Tosh à son tour.

La créature recommença à changer de couleur pour virer lentement vers le rouge. Jack fit un signe et Tosh s'arrêta.

– Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, dit-il, mais pour vous aider, il faut nous en dire plus, cependant, nous ne pouvons pas rester là, les humains préfèrent détruire ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Venez avec nous.

L'alien avait repris une couleur pastel et semblait apaisé. Ianto s'approcha de Jack et posa sa main sur son bras.

– Comment veux-tu faire pour qu'il passe inaperçu, je pense que tu te fais des idées !

– Non, il faudrait arriver à le faire entrer dans le SUV et l'on opacifiera les vitres, au moins, la lumière sera moins violente. Il n'y a qu'au Hub que nous pourrons faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Il se tourna vers la créature, puis lui montra le véhicule.

– Il faudrait que l'on quitte cet endroit, mais pour cela, vous devez nous faire confiance. Pourriez-vous venir dans la voiture ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Owen.

– Trop d'énergie en moi.

– Bien, on va faire autrement, reprit le Capitaine. Puisque vous êtes capable de trouver une source d'énergie, nous allons rentrer à la base. De-là, nous activerons notre générateur et vous pourrez nous repérer. Cela vous semble-t-il possible ?

– Oui.

– Ok, Owen, tu restes ici, Tosh et Ianto, avec moi. Ne discute pas, dit-il en voyant le médecin ouvrir la bouche. Je t'enverrai Ianto dès que l'alien sera chez nous, c'est juste pour éviter que des curieux viennent le déranger.

Owen renonça à répondre, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Ses collègues reprirent le véhicule et rentrèrent à la base. Sitôt arrivée, Tosh activa le générateur et observa les données sur l'ordinateur. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y eut plus de signal au centre commercial et l'alien apparut dans le champ de protection mis en place autour du générateur. Ianto reprit le SUV pour aller récupérer Owen et ils revinrent au Hub.

Pendant leur absence, Jack et Tosh avaient tenté d'en savoir plus sur la fameuse Galaxie, mais la créature ne pouvait pas donner de description. Elle indiqua seulement qu'elle contenait une grande quantité d'énergie qui pouvait se révéler destructrice en cas de mauvaise manipulation.

– Comment pouvez-vous la transporter ? demanda la jeune informaticienne.

– Normalement, on ne doit pas la déplacer, mais lorsque nous devons le faire, nous la mettons dans une sorte de boite.

Tosh réfléchit intensément, puis brusquement, elle leva les yeux vers Jack.

– J'ai peut-être trouvé, dit-elle en se levant rapidement.

– Comment ça ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Tu te rappelles, lorsque Ianto a été blessé, nous avons analysé une boite qui semblait inerte. Une fois que nous avons terminé, nous l'avons rangée dans le coffre.

Jack la regarda sans comprendre vraiment. À ce moment-là, Ianto et Owen passèrent le sas et la jeune femme se précipita vers eux.

– Ianto, il me faut la boite qui est dans le coffre, dit-elle excitée.

– Laquelle ?

– Celle que nous avons analysée avec Owen quand tu étais blessé.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Owen un peu surpris.

– J'avais dit que les décors semblaient purement décoratifs, mais imagine que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ianto, veux-tu bien me la donner, s'il te plait !

Le Gallois regarda le Capitaine qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla chercher la boite. Lorsque le coffre fut ouvert, l'alien réagit brusquement.

– C'est elle !

– Qui ça ? demanda Jack.

– C'est la Galaxie, c'est vous qui l'aviez.

– Nous l'avons trouvé, mais nous ne savions pas ce que c'était.

– Pourriez-vous nous la rendre ? Il est important que je la ramène chez nous.

Jack regarda la créature qui changeait de teinte doucement, passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, mais version pastel. C'était à croire qu'elle était heureuse. Lorsque Ianto revint près de lui, il regarda la boite, puis lui fit signe de la poser sur la table. L'alien avança et la prit puis il inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. La lumière s'intensifia puis disparut brusquement. Tosh se précipita sur son écran, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la créature.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la base, chacun faisant le point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis soudainement, Ianto partit vers la cuisine, sans un mot. Tosh voulut le rejoindre, mais Jack lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il alla voir le Gallois. Celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux baissés sur le sol, luttant contre les larmes.

– Hé ! dit doucement le Capitaine en le prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ianto se serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, brusquement secoué par des sanglots. Jack passa sa main dans son dos, essayant de le réconforter. Les nerfs du jeune homme avaient été mis à rude épreuve et maintenant, la tension retombait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma, mais resta contre son amant, s'enivrant de son odeur. Puis il s'écarta doucement, Jack passa son pouce sur les larmes, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

– Je vais faire du café, dit le Gallois en se retournant.

– Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

– Oui, bien sûr, vas rejoindre les autres.

Le Capitaine quitta la cuisine en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil et alla rejoindre Tosh et Owen. La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard, mais Jack secoua légèrement la tête en souriant. Rassurée, elle s'assit et attendit le retour de son ami. Lorsqu'il revint, toute trace de tension avait disparu de son visage, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat. Il distribua les tasses et s'assit dans le canapé.

– Sacrée journée, finit par lâcher Owen.

– Non, tu crois, lança Tosh en riant. Il ne faudrait pas que ça se renouvelle trop souvent.

– Ah non alors ! intervint Jack en jetant un coup d'œil au Gallois.

Cela faisait deux fois que l'alerte de la faille les interrompait, il espérait bien qu'il n'y en aurait pas une troisième. Ianto croisa son regard et comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

Quand ils eurent fini leur tasse, ils les posèrent sur le plateau, s'apprêtant à partir.

– Jack, demanda Tosh, tu es sûr que nous pouvons rentrer ?

– Je pense que oui, ne t'en fais pas. Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Demain, prenez votre journée, de toute façon, Rhys ne sera pas là, donc nous laisserons l'office fermé pour raisons familiales.

Ils quittèrent le Hub, laissant les deux hommes continuer à discuter, puis Ianto se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Jack n'était plus dans la salle. Il leva les yeux et vit la porte du bureau ouverte, cependant, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il pianota sur l'ordinateur et envoya un message. Lorsqu'il passa le sas, son téléphone sonna.

– Ianto !

– Oui !

– Tu ne restes pas ?

– Non, la dernière fois, on sait comment ça s'est terminé, je voudrais dormir dans un bon lit. Bonsoir, dit-il en raccrochant.

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Jack le suivit sur l'écran de la CCTV, il le vit sortir du bâtiment et traverser la place. Il aurait pourtant souhaité que Ianto reste auprès de lui, mais son amant en avait décidé autrement. Il voulut le rappeler et prit son téléphone, mais il hésita. Peut-être voulait-il être seul ! La dernière intervention s'était déroulée au même endroit que son agression et cela avait sans doute réveillé des souvenirs douloureux. Il reposa le téléphone, continuant de réfléchir, puis il se leva, prit son manteau, glissa l'appareil dans sa poche et monta sur le toit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Quand il fut perché sur les poutrelles, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur la ville. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, puis ses doigts touchèrent du métal. Surpris, il regarda ce qu'il avait trouvé. C'était la clé de l'appartement de Ianto. Il n'y pensait plus, le Gallois lui avait donné pour lui permettre de le rejoindre, mais ce soir, le recevrait-il s'il s'y rendait ?

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il prit sa décision, il descendit et traversa la place à son tour. Lorsqu'il arriva au bas de l'immeuble, les lumières de l'appartement étaient éteintes, Ianto devait dormir. Finalement, il composa le code d'entrée et se dirigea vers l'appartement. Devant la porte, la clé à la main, il hésita encore et avec un soupir, il laissa retomber son bras et fit demi-tour. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la porte, puis revint sur ses pas et finalement glissa la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement silencieux. Il posa son manteau sur le dossier du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il resta un moment à l'entrée, appuyé au montant de la porte, regardant le corps alangui de son amant qu'un rayon de lune éclairait. Le drap avait glissé et s'était arrêté à la naissance de ses fesses. Le jeune homme respirait calmement et semblait profondément endormi. Jack s'approcha, s'assit sur le bord du lit et le regarda, n'osant pas le toucher. Puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux du Gallois.

– Tu en as mis du temps ! dit celui-ci, les yeux toujours fermés.

Puis il se retourna et croisa le regard azur du Capitaine. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Mais Jack en voulait plus, sa langue demanda le passage et l'obtint sans difficulté, allant à la rencontre de sa consœur. Le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus passionné. Ianto fit glisser les bretelles et commença à déboutonner la chemise qui finit sur le sol. Jack s'allongea près de lui, l'embrassant toujours, ses mains caressant la peau nue de son amant.

Quittant sa bouche, il picora son cou, son épaule et descendit sur son torse, vers les tétons qu'il agaça du bout de la langue. Ianto gémissait, se cambrant sous les caresses. Jack continua sa lente descendre jusqu'au bas-ventre et lécha délicatement la peau sensible du membre dressé. Sa main caressa la courbure de la taille, puis des hanches, jusqu'à l'aine puis se saisit du sexe durci et commença un lent va-et-vient tandis que sa bouche le faisait prisonnier dans une douce chaleur humide.

– Jack… Hum… soupira-t-il doucement.

Les sensations qu'il ressentait lui faisaient perdre le sens des réalités. Le corps tendu comme un arc, ses mains s'agrippant aux draps, il était à la limite de l'extase. La seconde main du Capitaine délaissa les hanches pour aller titiller l'intimité du Gallois et un doigt s'insinua en lui délicatement, la bouche et l'autre main continuant les va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, jusqu'à ce que Ianto se déverse dans un râle rauque, le corps secoué par des spasmes de jouissance.

Le Capitaine continua ses caresses quelques instants avant de remonter vers le visage de son amant, un sourire aux lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, puis le prit dans ses bras, le temps que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal. Ianto se nicha dans le cou de son compagnon, reprenant lentement son souffle. Puis il releva la tête, se redressant sur ses avant-bras et prit le visage de Jack entre ses mains.

– Je t'aime, dit-il doucement.

– Je t'aime aussi, Ianto, répondit l'immortel en lui souriant.

– Pourquoi as-tu été si long à me rejoindre ?

– Je ne savais pas que tu le voulais. J'ai hésité à te le demander, la mission d'aujourd'hui a été difficile et je pensais que tu préférais rester seul, puis j'ai trouvé ta clé dans ma poche. Je suis donc venu, en espérant ne pas faire une erreur.

– T'avoir près de moi n'est pas une erreur, dit le Gallois, les yeux brillants, bien au contraire, je dirais plutôt que c'est une bénédiction. Je suis heureux lorsque nous sommes ensemble.

Jack prit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné auquel Ianto répondit avec ferveur. Puis le jeune homme s'écarta pour aller embrasser le torse nu de son compagnon, s'égarant sur les abdominaux pour arriver à la ceinture du pantalon qu'il portait toujours. Il entreprit de le libérer des vêtements qu'il lui restait finissant, eux-aussi, sur le sol et s'empara du membre durci, commençant de délicats va-et-vient tandis qu'il déposait des baisers sur le bas-ventre, de chaque côté du sexe empoigné. Puis il le prit en bouche et sa langue en caressa la longueur, s'attardant sur le frein et recueillant le désir qui suintait. Jack glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, accompagnant le mouvement, mais sans le provoquer.

La bouche du Gallois n'était que douceur et sa main, tendresse, délicatesse, faisant monter des sensations de plus en plus nombreuses.

Voulant partager cet instant de bien-être, Jack attrapa les hanches de Ianto, l'attirant vers lui. Ils se retrouvèrent tête-bêche, chacun s'occupant du sexe de l'autre, léchant, câlinant, faisant monter le plaisir délicatement. Le Capitaine mouilla ses doigts et les présenta devant l'intimité du Gallois, en introduisant d'abord un, tout en continuant les va-et-vient de sa bouche. Son amant gémit sous l'intrusion, mais continua son ouvrage. Deux autres doigts suivirent, préparant l'antre chaud, puis il lui attrapa le bras pour l'amener vers lui, il voulait se perdre en lui. Ianto se laissa faire, mais se mit à califourchon sur son amant, se baissant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'il se redressa, le regard vrillé sur celui de son compagnon, il saisit le membre du Capitaine, le plaça à l'entrée de son anneau de chair et s'empala doucement, fermant les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière, un gémissement passant la barrière de ses lèvres.

Lentement, il commença ses va-et-vient et Jack saisit ses hanches, imprimant le mouvement, ondulant du bassin pour pénétrer plus profondément, jusqu'à toucher la prostate de son amant, lui faisant voir mille étoiles. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, l'immortel prit le sexe de son compagnon et lui appliqua des va-et-vient, calquant la vitesse sur le rythme de la pénétration. Le corps en sueur, ils approchaient lentement de l'extase, le rythme s'accéléra encore et Ianto se libéra dans la main du Capitaine, celui-ci se déversant au tréfonds de l'intimité du Gallois. La pièce raisonnait de leurs cris de jouissance et de leurs souffles saccadés.

Ianto s'allongea sur le corps de Jack, emprisonnant toujours son membre, se resserrant pour ne pas le laisser partir. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, le Capitaine prit son visage et papillonna sur ses lèvres.

– Seigneur Ianto ! Comment veux-tu que je me passe de toi après çà ?

Le Gallois se redressa, un sourire radieux sur le visage, puis libéra le Capitaine et s'allongea près de lui, lové dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils eurent repris un souffle normal, Ianto quitta le lit pour la salle de bain. Il avait bien besoin d'une douche. Il se glissa dans la cabine, accueillant avec bonheur l'eau chaude et lava les traces de leurs ébats, puis sortit en s'enveloppant dans une serviette.

– Tu veux un café ? demanda-t-il s'arrêtant devant le lit.

– Ce n'est pas de refus, répondit le Capitaine en se levant, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Ianto prépara les deux tasses et s'installa dans le canapé pendant que Jack finissait de prendre sa douche et venait le rejoindre. Il s'assit près de lui et but son café, appréciant chaque gorgée du divin élixir. Pendant un instant, il regarda le jeune Gallois, puis il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant tendrement la paume, le faisant frissonner.

– Ianto, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

– Oui, quoi ?

Jack ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il voulait lui demander de vivre avec lui, de l'avoir près de lui, de faire sa vie avec lui, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Le Gallois continuait de le dévisager, un sourire au coin des lèvres, attendant patiemment que le Capitaine se lance.

– Oui Jack, que veux-tu ? insista-t-il.

– Je me disais…

Jack était nerveux et si Ianto refusait, il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité et s'inquiétait de sa réponse.

– Comment veux-tu avoir une réponse, si tu ne poses pas la question ? murmura Ianto.

Le Capitaine se leva et commença à faire les cent pas sous le regard amusé du Gallois. Puis finalement, il vint s'accroupir devant lui, prenant ses deux mains, fixant le visage de son amant.

– Si je te demandais de partager ma vie…

– Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas, le coupa Ianto, se délectant de ses hésitations.

– Oui, je le sais, mais je voudrais plus, je voudrais m'endormir tous les soirs près de toi et me réveiller tous les matins dans tes bras. Je voudrais que nous vivions ensemble, comme un…

– Couple, finit le Gallois.

– Oui, c'est ça, répondit Jack, scrutant le regard de son compagnon, appréhendant la réponse.

– Et bien ! Je crois que tu as déjà la clé, il ne te reste plus qu'à amener tes valises, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres.

Le Capitaine répondit au baiser, passant sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

– Mon Dieu, Ianto qu'as-tu fait de moi ?

– Je n'ai rien fait Monsieur, dit-il en riant, n'oubliez pas qu'un majordome doit satisfaire tous les désirs de son patron.

– Oh toi ! lança Jack en le basculant sur le canapé pour le couvrir de baisers.

Le Gallois finit par se dégager et se leva, arrangeant la serviette qui n'avait pas résisté aux assauts du Capitaine.

– Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une ballade, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et nous pourrions profiter de l'absence de l'équipe pour ramener tes affaires ici.

– Tu as raison, je vais m'habiller, répondit Jack en se levant.

En passant près du jeune homme, il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer sur son cœur.

– Je veux que tu n'oublies pas une chose, je t'aime Ianto Jones, je t'aimerai toujours.

– Moi aussi Cariad, aussi longtemps que je vivrais et même au-delà.

Jack soupira, Ianto venait de lui rappeler qu'il finirait par le quitter, lui-même n'étant pas immortel, mais il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'ils restent ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et allèrent s'habiller, puis quittèrent l'appartement, traversant la place déjà ensoleillée, pour arriver à l'office de tourisme.

L'écriteau signifiant la fermeture pour la journée étant sur la porte, ils entrèrent et refermèrent soigneusement derrière eux, puis descendirent dans la base. Pendant que Ianto faisait le tour des pensionnaires et allait nourrir Myfanwy, Jack se rendit dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires, ne laissant sur place que le nécessaire pour se changer en cas de besoin, puis remonta l'échelle pour se retrouver face à deux pieds plantés devant la trappe.

– Eh bien ! Tu es pire qu'une mariée, dit le Gallois en prenant son sac.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu as déjà été marié ? lança le Capitaine en riant.

– Non, Dieu m'en garde ! répondit le jeune homme.

– Ah bon ! Tu es donc contre le mariage ? demanda Jack très sérieux en le regardant.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Ianto se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute répondu trop rapidement. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait jamais été marié, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'envisageait pas, surtout maintenant. Il se détourna rapidement pour que Jack ne voie pas son trouble et quitta le bureau.

En attendant que le Capitaine finisse de préparer ses affaires, Ianto se concentra sur les ordinateurs, vérifiant que tout était en ordre, puis les mit en veille lorsque son amant vint le rejoindre. Ils ressortirent de la base en éteignant les lumières, laissant le ptérodactyle voler librement en leur absence.

Arrivés au domicile du Gallois, Ianto prit le sac et rangea les affaires pendant que Jack l'attendait sur la terrasse. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il alla le rejoindre.

– J'aurais pu le faire, tu sais, lui dit le Capitaine.

– C'est l'habitude, désolé.

– Ne le sois pas, tu es chez toi.

– Non Jack, nous sommes chez nous, répondit Ianto en le regardant dans les yeux.

– Oui, effectivement, tu as raison. Il y a une chose qui te ferait plaisir ? demanda Jack comme pour changer de conversation.

– Que dirais-tu d'un tour à la campagne ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'endroit près de la rivière.

– Avant ou après ton bain forcé ? dit le Capitaine en riant.

– Très drôle, n'empêche que c'est de ta faute si je suis tombé.

– Comment ça, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai poussé, je t'ai quand même aidé à en sortir !

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

– Non, dis-le-moi ! dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Ne fais pas l'innocent.

Ianto se souvenait de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque le Capitaine lui avait pris la main. La réaction avait été des plus brutales et il avait fini dans l'eau. Il regarda son amant et à voir l'expression sur son visage, il était évident qu'il se souvenait aussi de l'incident.

– Je fais toujours cet effet-là, répondit Jack ironique.

– C'est bien ma veine, dit le Gallois, je suis tombé amoureux d'un gamin.

Jack l'embrassa tendrement et Ianto lui rendit son baiser. Puis ils se séparèrent et quittèrent l'appartement pour prendre la voiture de Ianto et se rendre près de cette rivière, la Taff, qu'il avait tant appréciée lors de leur sortie bucolique. L'endroit était toujours aussi calme, ils ne croisèrent que quelques rares randonneurs qui parcouraient les sentiers balisés, conduisant de Brecon à Cardiff et ils se promenèrent de longues heures jusqu'à ce que la tombée de la nuit les obligent à reprendre leur véhicule.

Au retour, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant pour dîner, puis rentrèrent à l'appartement, rompus de fatigue, mais heureux de cette journée passée en amoureux. Après une bonne douche, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent ensemble au Hub. Rhys était déjà à son poste et les suivit lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la base. Ianto prépara les cafés et ils s'installèrent pour écouter leur ami raconter comment il avait dû prendre sur lui pour expliquer la mort de sa femme à ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient poussé de hauts cris en apprenant qu'il ne les avait pas prévenus tout de suite et voulaient se rendre sur sa tombe. Il avait réussi à retarder leur passage, afin de trouver une solution avec le Capitaine.

– Écoute, je crois que le plus simple serait d'enterrer un cercueil vide. Ainsi elle aura un emplacement et sa famille pourra venir la voir. Cependant, il est impératif qu'il n'y ait pas de veillée.

– Oui, je comprends, répondit Rhys, comment expliquer que son corps n'est pas là.

– Il suffira de leur dire qu'elle n'était pas présentable et que l'inhumation se fera directement. Ne t'en fais pas, Ianto va s'en occuper, n'est-ce pas ! dit-il en se tournant vers le Gallois.

– Oui, bien sûr, nous l'avons déjà fait, confirma Ianto.

– Ok, je vous fais confiance.

Rhys se leva pour rejoindre son bureau, mais il s'arrêta et se retourna vers les deux hommes.

– Au fait, tout c'est bien passé hier ?

– Hier, nous avions décidé de fermer, pourquoi ?

– Comme ça, quand je suis arrivé, Myfanwy était libre, ça m'a étonné.

– En fait, tout s'est passé avant hier, reprit le Capitaine. Nous avons eu la visite d'une créature qui venait récupérer une boite.

– Oh ! Et… commença Rhys.

– Pas grand chose, je suis mort et elle m'a ramené à la vie.

– Mais vous ne pouvez pas mourir d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, répondit-il un peu surpris.

– C'est exact, mais là, mon immortalité ne m'a été d'aucune utilité, dit-il en souriant devant l'air surpris de son employé.

– Par contre, tu aurais dû la voir, enchérit Ianto, elle était vraiment très belle. On aurait dit un ange lumineux, c'était magnifique.

– J'aurais mieux fait de rester alors, j'ai vraiment pas de veine, c'est toujours quand il se passe des choses intéressantes que je suis absent.

Jack et Ianto éclatèrent de rire devant son air déconfit.

– Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura d'autres occasions ! lui dit le Capitaine.

À ce moment-là, le sas s'ouvrit, laissant passer Tosh et Owen, surpris par ce déferlement de gaieté.

– Salut tout le monde, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Rhys a loupé la belle créature et il s'en veut, répondit Ianto, les larmes aux yeux.

– Je vois, on se moque du nouveau, reprit Rhys en riant à son tour.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des gamins, dit Owen en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

– Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, le bureau ne va pas s'ouvrir tout seul, j'y vais, à plus tard, dit-il en quittant la salle.

Jack et Ianto étaient toujours assis sur le canapé, le Capitaine se penchant pour lui parler à l'oreille. Tosh les regarda quelques instants et sourit avant de s'installer à son poste.

– Ianto, cria Owen depuis la baie médicale, pourrais-tu me faire un café ?

Le Gallois se leva comme à regret et se dirigea vers la cuisine, puis en revint avec deux tasses, une qu'il donna à Tosh en échange d'un sourire et d'un _Merci_ rapide, l'autre au médecin qui se contenta de grogner.

– Au fait, Ianto, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Owen en le voyant partir.

– Bien, très bien même, pourquoi ?

– Juste pour savoir, c'est mon boulot.

– Rassure-toi, je vais très bien. Merci Owen.

Il quitta l'infirmerie et monta dans le bureau rejoindre le Capitaine. Il devait finir de s'occuper de la chambre qui était maintenant quasiment vide et changer les draps pour une éventuelle utilisation.

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11_**

Ianto se réveilla aux côtés du Capitaine. Dans deux jours, cela ferait un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, un an de bons et de mauvais jours suivant les caprices de la faille, un an d'amour partagé et de baisers volés. Il laissa sa main glisser sur la joue de son amant, dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire. Jack ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

– Bonjour toi, dit-il doucement.

– _Bore da_ Cariad, lui répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

– Décidément, reprit le Capitaine, j'aime de plus en plus ces jolies voyelles galloises !

Ianto sourit et quitta le lit en enfilant son peignoir. Lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine avec les tasses de café, Jack était adossé à la tête de lit et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

– Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux, aurais-tu des soucis ? dit-il en tendant la tasse.

– Mais non, que vas-tu t'imaginer !

– Tu avais l'air à des années-lumières d'ici.

Le Capitaine le regarda et lui sourit en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Il venait de repenser à cette année passée, une année à s'endormir avec Ianto et à se réveiller à ses côtés, une année à être près de lui à chaque moment, une année merveilleuse qu'il voulait voir se prolonger, mais d'une autre manière. Il y a un an, Jack lui avait demandé de partager sa vie et le Gallois, après son cœur, lui avait ouvert son appartement, mais maintenant, le Capitaine voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

– Je te laisserai aller au Hub tout à l'heure, j'ai une course à faire, lui dit-il en se levant.

– Tu veux que j'y aille pour toi ? demanda Ianto, un peu surpris, d'habitude, Jack lui demandait de le faire pour lui.

– Non, cette fois, il faut que ce soit moi, mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

– Ok, comme tu voudras, répondit le Gallois en commençant à s'habiller.

– Hé ! Ianto, tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder, lui dit le Capitaine en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Non, bien sûr que non, mais je suis surpris, d'habitude c'est moi qui m'en charge, aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ?

– Ianto, toujours à vouloir mettre ton joli nez où il ne faut pas !

Pour clore la discussion, il l'embrassa, sa langue cherchant celle de son amant qui répondit passionnément au baiser.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, Jack enfila son manteau en sortant de l'appartement, suivi par Ianto qui ferma la porte. Sur la place, ils se séparèrent, Jack allant vers le centre-ville et le Gallois vers le Hub.

En arrivant à l'office, Ianto salua Rhys et lui dit de descendre boire un café avec l'équipe. Le bureau fut fermé provisoirement et ils prirent le couloir menant à la base.

– Salut Ianto, Jack n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Tosh, surprise de ne pas voir leur chef.

– Il avait autre chose à faire, répondit le Gallois en partant vers la cuisine.

Tosh vint le rejoindre.

– Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu m'as l'air bien triste.

– Il avait des choses à faire, mais ne me demande pas quoi, je l'ignore.

– Ok, ce n'est sûrement rien d'important, sinon il t'aurait demandé de l'accompagner, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en prenant sa tasse. Merci Ianto.

Elle repartit vers son poste et s'affaira sur ses recherches et Ianto descendit aux archives, il voulait finir de ranger les derniers artéfacts qu'ils avaient récupéré.

Lorsque Jack passa le sas, Tosh leva les yeux et le rejoignit rapidement.

– Tu as un problème avec Ianto ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Non, absolument pas, pourquoi ?

– Il semblait déprimé ce matin en arrivant. Il se sent peut-être moins utile maintenant que Rhys a pris le poste de l'office.

– C'est pas vrai, mais que va-t-il chercher ! Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer. Au fait, où est-il ? dit-il en s'arrêtant au bas des marches.

– Aux archives, il voulait faire du rangement.

– Bien, allez viens.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau et s'installèrent. Jack alluma la CCTV et chercha la caméra des archives. Il ne voulait pas risquer que le Gallois arrive par surprise. Tosh le regarda faire, le Capitaine semblait vouloir cacher quelque chose et elle espérait que ce n'était pas trop important, elle n'aimait pas les voir se disputer.

– Tosh, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

– Pour faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Dans deux jours, cela fera un an que Ianto et moi vivons ensemble et je voulais organiser un dîner pour fêter ça. Le problème, c'est qu'il est toujours avec moi et d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, je vais avoir du mal à m'absenter de nouveau pour tout préparer.

– Oh ! dit-elle avec un sourire, tu souhaiterais que je le fasse pour toi ! C'est bien ça !

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il faudrait aussi aller à la mairie…

– Pour quoi faire ! le coupa-t-elle.

– Je voudrais lui proposer…

Jack hésitait, il aimait tant Ianto, il voulait que plus rien ne les sépare, jamais. Mais il se rappelait aussi de la phrase qu'il avait prononcée le jour où il avait pris ses affaires pour aller emménager chez lui et qu'il lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà été marié. Le Gallois n'avait pas hésité dans sa réponse : _Non, Dieu m'en garde !_

– Tu veux l'épouser ! C'est ça ? demanda Tosh, devant le silence du Capitaine.

Il soupira et secoua la tête dans l'affirmative.

– Je crois que c'est une bonne chose, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'il ne voudra pas ?

– Une phrase qu'il m'a dite, il y a un an. Il ne semblait pas prévoir de se marier, pourtant, avec Lisa, il l'avait envisagé. Crois-tu que si ça vient de moi, il refusera ?

– Je pense que tu te fais des idées, il t'aime et ça se voit, c'est flagrant. Tu ne dois pas en douter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il ferait tout pour toi et je suis sûre que pour toi, c'est pareil.

– Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, Tosh, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il me dise non.

– Bon écoute, je crois que pour le moment, il faudrait que tu me dises exactement quels sont tes projets et je m'arrangerais pour que tout soit prêt.

À ce moment-là, Jack vit Ianto quitter les archives, il allait bientôt être de retour et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il les voit ensemble.

– Il arrive, dit le Capitaine en se levant. Je t'enverrai un mail pour tout t'expliquer, mais sois prudente, tu sais qu'il est doué.

– Aucun souci, dès que j'aurais les informations, j'effacerai définitivement ton message, il ne se doutera de rien. À plus tard, finit-elle en quittant le bureau.

Elle s'installait à son poste au moment où le Gallois entrait dans la salle. Il se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer du café et porta les tasses à ses collègues, finissant par le Capitaine.

– Merci Ianto, dit-il avec un sourire.

Le Gallois semblait triste, Jack posa sa tasse et prit ses mains dans les siennes, déposant un baiser au creux de ses paumes. Ianto ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres et soupira doucement. Quand il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard pétillant de son amant, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, puis il quitta le bureau.

Jack envoya le message à Tosh et continua la lecture des dossiers qui attendaient une signature. Dans l'après-midi, des Weevils indisciplinés les obligèrent à faire une sortie et ils revinrent en début de soirée avec deux pensionnaires de plus qu'ils installèrent dans les voûtes.

Quand le Capitaine retourna dans son bureau, il trouva une enveloppe et un post-it, glissés sous le sous-main. La jeune informaticienne avait profité de leur absence pour aller à la mairie et faire la course qu'il lui avait demandé de faire chez un joaillier de Cardiff. En voyant le mot, il sourit et s'empressa de le cacher afin que Ianto ne tombe pas dessus en faisant du rangement.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement après que le Gallois eut nourri les pensionnaires et le ptérodactyle avec lequel il passa quelques minutes. Arrivés chez eux, ils dînèrent et prirent le café sur la terrasse. Jack regardait Ianto par-dessus le bord de sa tasse, se demandant quelle serait sa réaction s'il lui demandait de l'épouser. Il était inquiet, il avait prévu de le faire lors de la soirée qu'il avait demandé à Tosh d'organiser. Et s'il disait non ! Jack était un peu perdu. Il ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Ianto le fixait intensément comme s'il cherchait à connaître le fond de sa pensée.

– Au fait, Jack, j'avais pensé que l'on pourrait aller à la Bayside Brasserie après-demain.

– Je ne pourrais pas, lui dit le Capitaine, je dois aller à Londres, poursuivit-il devant l'air déconfit de son amant.

– Oh ! Pour quoi faire ?

– Des paperasses avec UNIT, je devrais revenir en fin de soirée, je ne compte pas m'éterniser. On pourra y aller un autre jour si tu veux.

Ianto était déçu, il avait espéré fêter leur première année de vie commune. Ce voyage à Londres tombait vraiment mal, Jack ne semblait pas se rappeler de la date, alors que lui comptait les jours déjà depuis une semaine.

– Ce n'est pas grave, on verra bien, répondit-il finalement en se levant pour aller se coucher.

Jack alla le rejoindre et s'allongea près de lui après une douche rapide. Ianto semblait fatigué, il se contenta donc de le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il s'endorme. Le Gallois se laissa envahir par le sommeil et le Capitaine le suivit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain fut une journée tranquille et le soir, Jack était satisfait, tout avait été prévu dans les moindres détails. L'efficacité de Tosh était redoutable, le restaurant avait été réservé, les documents remplis et les bagues étaient dans la poche du pantalon du Capitaine. Perché sur le toit en attendant que Ianto ait fini son travail, il apprécia les derniers rayons de soleil qui embrasaient la ville, puis redescendit dans la base.

Après un repas rapide, ils firent longuement l'amour, tendrement comme aux premiers jours et finirent par s'endormir, épuisés. Quand Ianto s'éveilla, il regarda son compagnon dormir, puis soupira en se levant pour aller faire du café. Ils ne passeraient pas la soirée ensemble et il était déçu, mais il n'en laisserait rien paraître. Jack avait des obligations envers UNIT et il devait y satisfaire. Quand il revint, le Capitaine venait de se réveiller et lui sourit en le voyant entrer. Ianto s'assit près de lui pour lui donner sa tasse et l'embrasser rapidement, puis au bout de quelques secondes, il partit vers la salle de bain.

– Tout va bien Ianto, lança le Capitaine.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça n'aille pas !

– Je ne sais pas, tu m'as l'air bien silencieux ce matin.

– Il n'y a rien d'important, simplement que je vais passer la journée sans toi.

C'était une excuse comme une autre, mais il ne mentait pas. Il serait seul pour cette journée importante.

– Ce n'est qu'une journée, lui dit Jack en venant le rejoindre, on se rattrapera une autre fois.

– Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison, répondit Ianto en allant s'habiller.

Jack le regarda partir, son Gallois était vraiment triste, mais il ne pouvait pas dévoiler la surprise, il se languissait d'être à la fin de la journée, lorsqu'il arriverait au restaurant alors que Ianto dînerait avec Tosh. Ils avaient décidé que c'était une solution pour que le Gallois se trouve déjà sur place lorsqu'il viendrait le rejoindre, il ne voulait surtout pas louper son effet.

– Tu dois partir vers quelle heure ? demanda Ianto.

– Je prendrais la route à 13 h, mon rendez-vous est à 15 h. Je n'ai que 212 km par la M4, je préfère avoir un peu de marge.

– Et tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais si tout va bien, je devrais pouvoir repartir vers 21 h.

Ianto calcula rapidement. Pour un restaurant de dernière minute, ce serait trop tard, mais il y avait une autre solution.

– Et si j'allais avec toi, on pourrait manger en chemin, dit-il doucement.

– Sincèrement Ianto, après une après-midi pareille, je n'aurais qu'une envie, revenir près de toi et dormir.

Après s'être préparé, ils se rendirent au Hub et Jack monta dans son bureau, laissant Ianto aller préparer le café. Tosh le regarda passer, il semblait si déprimé qu'elle le rejoignit.

– Ça va Ianto ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

– Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça, dit-il un peu agressif, bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! Je te demande pardon, Tosh, je suis un peu sur les nerfs ce matin, dit-il en regardant la jeune femme qui venait de reculer.

– Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas, répondit-elle en prenant sa tasse. Au fait Ianto, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

– Non, Jack ne sera pas là, alors je vais rentrer et l'attendre.

– On pourrait peut-être aller au restaurant, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait, j'avoue que ça me manque un peu, dit-elle avec une petite moue.

– Pas ce soir, Tosh !

– S'il te plait, profitons-en que Jack ne soit pas là ! Ce n'est pas souvent tu sais, alors pour une fois…

Il la regarda, puis leva les yeux vers le bureau et puis tant pis ! C'est de sa faute après tout, il avait qu'à être là !

– D'accord, finit-il par dire, on va faire ça, tu as raison.

La jeune femme se mit à sautiller gaiement, arrachant un sourire au jeune Gallois.

Derrière son écran de contrôle, Jack souriait également. Tosh avait réussi à lui faire accepter la sortie, alors quand il arriverait le soir, il serait avec elle, il fallait simplement qu'il soit à l'heure. À 13 h, il prit le SUV et se rendit à Londres, il avait effectivement rendez-vous, mais il savait que ce serait rapide, il aurait bien assez de temps pour rentrer et être au restaurant à 20 h comme lui avait demandé la jeune femme.

Le soir, quand il rentra au Hub, Tosh et Ianto étaient déjà partis. Elle lui avait demandé d'aller faire une ballade avant d'aller dîner, ainsi Jack aurait le temps de se changer avant de les rejoindre. Une fois prêt, il mit la petite boite dans sa poche de pantalon et l'enveloppe dans celle de son manteau, puis quitta la base. Il gara le véhicule dans l'ombre afin que Ianto ne le voie pas arriver de la terrasse du restaurant. En approchant, il vit le couple en grande discussion, le Gallois souriait, visiblement, il passait une bonne soirée.

Le Capitaine pénétra dans la salle et se dirigea vers la table, Ianto lui tournant le dos, il ne le vit pas arriver.

– Bien, Ianto, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir te laisser, dit Tosh en se levant.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas son départ.

– Non, mais je crois que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu avais prévu de passer ta soirée !

Ianto la dévisagea, il ne comprenait plus rien. Derrière lui, Jack ne soufflait pas un mot et attendait en souriant. Le Gallois se leva pour la retenir, mais elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la table.

– Bonne soirée, vous deux ! lança-t-elle.

Surpris par les dernières paroles, Ianto se retourna pour se trouver face un Jack souriant qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

– Que fais-tu là ? demanda le jeune homme, surpris par sa présence.

– Eh bien ! Quel accueil ! Et moi qui pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir !

– C'est le cas, mais tu m'avais dit que tu rentrerais tard. Il y a eu un problème à Londres ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

– Aucun, tout s'est passé comme prévu. Tu aurais préféré finir ta soirée avec Tosh peut-être, tu veux que je la rattrape, dit-il en faisant mine de partir.

– Non Jack, c'était avec toi que je voulais venir.

– Bien, si on s'asseyait, on va finir par se faire remarquer, lança le Capitaine avec un petit sourire.

Ianto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Jack était là, à la même table que lui, en ce jour si important pour eux deux. Il était heureux et laissa le Capitaine prendre sa main pour lui embrasser la paume.

– Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé seul un jour pareil ? demanda Jack en regardant son amant.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– J'imagine que tu sais quel jour on est ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Tu sais Ianto, je viens de passer la meilleure année de toute ma vie et comme tu le sais, il y en a eu déjà un certain nombre, dit-il faisant sourire le jeune homme. Mais je crois, enfin, c'est mon avis, qu'il y a certaines choses qui doivent changer. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse continuer comme ça.

_À suivre…_

_****  
_

**Bore da** = Bonjour


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapitre 12_**

Le Gallois se raidit soudain, Jack voulait rompre et il avait choisi la pire date pour le faire. Pourtant, il venait de lui dire… Le Capitaine le regarda fixement, quelque chose n'allait pas, il fut soudain inquiet, il avait peur de la réponse de son amant. Finalement, il s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa doucement les lèvres tout en posant la petite boite devant lui et reprit sa place, attendant que le jeune homme la remarque. Jack mit ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur ses poings fermés.

– Jack, tu… commença Ianto, baissant les yeux et s'arrêtant en voyant la boite.

Il la prit et regarda le Capitaine avec l'air d'un petit garçon surpris d'avoir trouvé un trésor. Il fixa à nouveau la boite, puis l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant la chamade. Une alliance reposait sur un velours bleu foncé. À l'intérieur, il y avait la gravure délicate d'un _J_ et d'un _I_ stylisés, ainsi que le mot _Cariad_.

Les larmes aux yeux, le Gallois regarda le Capitaine, il voulut parler, mais ne put rien dire, se contentant de le fixer.

– _Priodi fi Ianto_*, dit doucement Jack, hésitant un peu sur la prononciation et lui prenant la main.

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme, vite essuyée du pouce par le Capitaine qui caressa tendrement son visage.

– Je… commença-t-il.

– Ianto, tu sais que je t'aime, personne n'est plus important que toi.

Le Gallois restait silencieux, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cette soirée prendrait une tournure pareille. Il croyait que Jack avait oublié la date de son installation chez lui et il lui en avait voulu toute la journée de s'être absenté, mais en fait, s'ils se retrouvaient ici, ce soir, ensemble, c'était bien parce que Jack avait tout organisé. Il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose depuis quelques jours, mais n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait être une soirée avec demande en mariage.

Il maudit Tosh intérieurement de l'avoir mené en bateau pour cette sortie, elle avait vraiment bien manœuvré, elle devait être fière d'elle, mais d'un autre côté, il la remerciait aussi, elle était vraiment une amie précieuse et il se promit de la remercier chaleureusement.

Jack attendait toujours la réponse, fixant les yeux bleus qui continuaient de laisser échapper des larmes.

– Ianto, je comprendrais si tu ne le souhaites pas…

– Oui, Jack, le coupa le Gallois, oui, je veux bien t'épouser.

Le Capitaine attira son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, il était heureux. Ils allaient vraiment ne faire plus qu'un, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer physiquement, si ce n'est la mort.

Le serveur leur amena leur commande, les obligeant à se séparer. Aidé par Tosh, Jack avait prévu le menu, afin qu'ils n'aient pas à se soucier du choix des plats. Quand ils en furent au dessert, le Capitaine glissa l'enveloppe vers Ianto qui le regarda un peu surpris. Que lui préparait-il d'autre ? Avec Jack, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Il sortit les documents et les lut rapidement.

– Tout est prêt, dit l'immortel, il ne manque plus que ta signature, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis.

– Pourquoi le ferais-je Jack ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux.

Le regard azur de son compagnon laissait transparaître toute son inquiétude. Les émotions de son amant passaient dans ses yeux, il lui suffisait de les regarder pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

– Je me souviens d'une phrase que tu m'as dite, répondit Jack, il y a un an et je t'avoue que j'étais très angoissé à l'idée de te proposer le mariage.

– Même si à l'époque, ça ne faisait pas partie de mes projets, je crois que j'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir, tu ne crois pas ?

Ils terminèrent leur dessert et prirent leur café, puis quittèrent le restaurant pour aller marcher le long de la baie avant de rentrer chez eux.

Sitôt la porte fermée, Jack attira Ianto dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et leurs mains commencèrent à enlever les vêtements gênants, elles voulaient se perdre sur la peau nue, les corps voulaient se presser, le désir montait.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, se regardant dans les yeux, Jack caressant doucement la joue du Gallois. Puis Ianto prit la main de son amant pour l'emmener dans la chambre, ils y seraient plus à l'aise que dans le couloir de l'entrée. Ils reprirent leurs baisers et Ianto s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon du Capitaine et fit glisser le vêtement tout en caressant la peau du bout de ses doigts, faisant frissonner son amant. Jack quitta ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou pour remonter vers son oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement, tirant des gémissements de son compagnon qui promenait toujours sa main sur son entrejambe.

Le Capitaine le bascula sur le lit et entreprit de déposer de légers baisers sur son torse, ses mains le libérant du carcan du pantalon et du boxer qu'il portait encore. Puis du bout du doigt, il dessina de légères arabesques sur le sexe dressé et finissant par l'empoigner pour débuter de lents va-et-vient. Ianto gémissait doucement, appréciant les caresses qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter son désir. Jack happa le bout du gland et laissa sa langue jouer sur le membre. Il sentait son amant se contracter, ondulant du bassin pour accompagner le mouvement de sa main.

– _Ie, Jack yn parhau !*_ soupira Ianto.

Le Capitaine sourit en entendant son amant le supplier en Gallois. Il s'exécuta et laissa des doigts dériver vers l'intimité du jeune homme pour en dessiner les contours. Tout en continuant de sucer la hampe tendue, il mouilla ses doigts et en glissa un dans l'anneau de chair, faisant se cambrer son partenaire. Ianto était au bord de l'extase et le mouvement combiné de la bouche et des doigts dans son antre finit par déclencher sa jouissance. Il se répandit dans la bouche de son amant dans un long râle.

Jack quitta le membre radouci pour venir embrasser les lèvres de son amour. Ianto glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et approfondit le baiser, le serrant plus fort contre lui, voulant se fondre en lui. Le Gallois finit par délaisser ses lèvres pour aller mordiller la peau délicate de son cou, il embrassa la clavicule et descendit vers le téton durci qu'il suçota doucement. Puis il continua sa lente descente vers l'objet de ses désirs. Quand il arriva au bas-ventre de son amant, il rencontra sa virilité fièrement dressée qui ne demandait qu'à être caressée, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Délicatement, il passa le bout de sa langue sur le frein, sa main se perdant dans l'aine pour aller frôler le sexe, puis l'empoigner. Il referma ses lèvres sur le membre, l'emprisonnant dans la chaude humidité de sa bouche. Jack s'agrippait aux draps, soupirant, son corps se tendant sous le mouvement. Ianto alternait les gestes rapides et d'autres plus lents, faisant monter la jouissance dans le corps de son bien-aimé. Le Gallois écoutait les râles de son amant et sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée pour définir son état d'extase, puis finalement, il lui caressa délicatement les testicules provoquant sa jouissance.

Ianto se redressa, passant une langue gourmande sur ces lèvres et vint embrasser Jack qui le serra contre lui, étouffant une plainte. Le Gallois lui caressa le dos en de lents mouvements circulaires, passant doucement son pouce le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le Capitaine avança son bassin sous la sensation ressentie et put constater que Ianto était à nouveau opérationnel. Il s'en alla picorer son cou, léchant la peau légèrement salée par la sueur, puis le regarda dans les yeux, détaillant chaque contour, passant son doigt sur la pommette pour descendre le long de la mâchoire.

– Je t'aime Ianto Jones, dit-il doucement en reprenant ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'attira plus près de lui, laissant sa langue rejoindre sa consœur et entamer leur danse sensuelle, qui se fit de plus en plus frénétique à mesure que le désir se faisait plus pressant. Fixant intensément le Gallois, Jack prit ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche. Ianto comprit sa demande muette et s'en fut préparer son entrée dans ce corps aimé. Il lui releva les jambes et présenta un de ses doigts sur le contour de l'anneau de chair, appuyant par petites touches pour finalement entrer et attendit que son amant s'habitue à sa présence avant d'y introduire les deux suivants, les faisant bouger doucement, touchant au passage le bord de la prostate. Le Capitaine se tendait comme un arc sous les doigts qui le fouillaient.

– Ianto, souffla-t-il, viens.

Le Gallois retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe à l'entrée, se posant contre elle, mais sans pénétrer. Jack lui prit les reins et l'attira contre lui, le gland passant la barrière délicate, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur qui se calma presque aussitôt. Lentement, Ianto commença de doux va-et-vient, allant de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à être complètement enfoui dans cet antre chaud et accueillant. Petit à petit, le Gallois accéléra ses poussées, allant buter régulièrement sur le centre du plaisir du Capitaine, qui sentait déferler un océan de sensations, les mains toujours sur les hanches de son amant et accompagnant les mouvements.

Sentant que Jack n'allait pas tarder à jouir, Ianto saisit son sexe et le masturba au même rythme que son bassin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse dans sa main dans un long gémissement. Le Gallois le rejoignit bientôt, se laissant envahir par les milliers d'étincelles qui explosaient dans le creux de ses reins.

Le jeune homme se retira doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, reprenant son souffle.

– Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir ça, dit-il doucement à l'oreille du Capitaine.

Celui-ci sourit, il connaissait ces douces sensations et les faire partager à son amant était un moyen de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Le Gallois resta un moment contre son compagnon, écoutant son cœur qui reprenait progressivement un rythme régulier. Jack passa sa main dans son dos et le caressa tendrement, les yeux fermés, imaginant toutes les courbes de son corps. Son désir se réveilla à nouveau, il avait encore envie de cet homme qui lui mettait les sens sans dessus-dessous. Il le bascula sur le dos et goûta sa peau humide. Ianto le laissa faire, il voulait encore sentir sur lui les mains de son Capitaine, il voulait maintenant le sentir en lui. Il lui faisait un effet dément, un désir comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant avec les femmes qu'il avait connues. Il se demanda comment il se s'était pas rendu compte plus tôt de son penchant pour les hommes. Puis il sourit doucement, ce n'était pas les hommes qui l'attiraient, c'était lui, c'était le Capitaine, cet homme du 51e siècle et ses phéromones assassines.

Il se soumit aux caresses expertes et gémit doucement lorsque Jack s'en alla visiter son intimité. Il passa sa langue le long de son sexe, le faisant à nouveau réagir, puis glissa sa main dans son aine, suivant la courbe de sa cuisse. Ianto plia la jambe et Jack descendit un peu plus bas. En sentant la pointe de sa langue lui titiller son anneau de chair, le Gallois fut surpris, mais laissa faire. Jack mouilla l'entrée, s'aidant de ses doigts humides pour préparer son amant. Ianto ne touchait plus terre, encore de nouvelles sensations. Ce n'était pas possible, mais où s'arrêterait l'expérience de cet homme ! Il est vrai qu'il avait dû avoir de l'entraînement, vu le nombre d'années qu'il avait déjà vécu. Puis le Capitaine se redressa, se présenta devant l'entrée, puis il poussa délicatement et entra petit à petit, s'arrêtant par moment, pour laisser au Gallois le temps de s'habituer.

Ianto le regarda quelques instants, puis ferma les yeux sitôt que Jack commença ses va-et-vient savamment dosés pour lui apporter le maximum de plaisir, butant régulièrement et plus ou moins fort sur son centre du plaisir. Les gémissements du Gallois montaient crescendo, en même temps que la jouissance approchait. Le Capitaine sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et saisit la virilité de son amant qu'il masturba jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans sa main au moment où lui-même se libérait, un râle profond s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Il resta quelques instants au fond de ce corps qu'il aimait tant serrer, passant ses mains sur le torse en sueur, puis se retira doucement et s'allongea en enlaçant son amant.

– Eh bien ! Si la nuit d'une demande en mariage c'est ça, alors je n'ose pas penser à ce que sera la nuit de noce, dit le Capitaine en serrant Ianto dans ses bras.

Avec un sourire, le Gallois se redressa sur un coude et souffla doucement sur le torse humide de son compagnon, lui provoquant des frissons.

Bien longtemps après qu'ils eurent enfin repris leur souffle et une respiration plus calme, ils allèrent prendre une douche pour effacer toute trace de leurs ébats, puis se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui les réveilla. En grognant, Jack prit la communication.

– Jack, cria Owen, quand même, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Ne crie pas comme ça ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

– Non et j'avoue que ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Ianto vint se caler contre son cou et déposa des petits baisers qui firent soupirer le Capitaine.

– Tu as un problème, Jack ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Tu as une drôle de respiration. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

– Je ne pense pas, répondit-il.

Ianto continuait d'agacer sa peau et Jack gémit doucement.

– En fait, je crois effectivement que je dois couver quelque chose, dit-il finalement. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. Je t'expliquerai ça tout à l'heure.

Puis il raccrocha, laissant Owen répondre dans le vide, attrapa le Gallois et l'embrassa avidement. Quand ils se levèrent une heure plus tard, ils s'étaient à nouveau prouvé leur amour et se préparèrent pour se rendre au Hub. Jack regarda Ianto traverser le salon pour aller faire le café, il sifflotait. Le Capitaine ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux, cela faisait plaisir à voir. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement et traversèrent la place en direction de l'office de tourisme. En arrivant, ils saluèrent Rhys qui fut surpris de les voir arriver si tard, mais il ne dit rien et les salua.

– Tu devrais venir avec nous, Rhys, lui dit le Capitaine, je pense que ce que nous avons à dire va t'intéresser.

Un peu étonné, il ferma la porte du bureau et suivit les deux hommes dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Quand ils passèrent le sas, Tosh leva la tête et sourit en les voyant entrer. Au vu de leurs mines réjouies, elle se douta que la soirée s'était bien passée. Ianto s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue puis la serra dans ses bras.

– Je te dois beaucoup, murmura-t-il à son oreille, merci pour tout.

Puis il la lâcha et partit vers la cuisine pour préparer le café. Pendant ce temps, Jack avait décrété une réunion et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de conférence, s'installant en attendant que Ianto les rejoigne. Lorsqu'il arriva, il distribua les tasses et au moment où il allait s'asseoir, Jack vint le prendre par la taille et le serra contre lui en le regardant amoureusement, puis se tourna vers ses collègues qui s'interrogeaient sur son comportement, hormis Tosh, bien entendu qui se doutait de ce qu'il se tramait.

– Bien, je voulais vous demander de réserver votre premier week-end de juin, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Et pour quelle raison ? demanda Owen.

– Pour notre mariage, répondit Ianto.

Rhys et Owen les dévisagèrent abasourdis par cette annonce. Tosh se précipita vers eux et les serra ensemble dans ses bras, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Rhys finit par comprendre les paroles prononcées et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt, provoquant l'hilarité du Capitaine, de Ianto et de Tosh. À ce moment-là, il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis finalement, il s'avança et félicita les deux hommes en leur donnant une poignée de main. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, pour son malheur, il avait perdu sa femme et pour leur bonheur, ces deux amis allaient s'unir.

– Bien alors, il n'y aura plus qu'à passer un message à la faille et aux aliens qui auraient l'idée de venir nous rendre visite : Torchwood, fermé pour cause de mariage ! lança Owen.

Toute l'équipe se mit à rire de bon cœur, Jack embrassa Ianto passionnément, Tosh applaudit des deux mains et Rhys et Owen croisèrent les bras sur la poitrine, attendant qu'ils cessent leurs effusions.

***

Le premier week-end de juin, la cérémonie fut mémorable, les mariés étaient entourés de leurs amis, non, de leur famille, puis qu'il s'agissait bien de ça et la faille resta sage. Pour une fois, rien ne vint gâcher la fête.

FIN

**Briodi fi Ianto** = Épouse-moi, Ianto !

**Ie, Jack yn parhau !** = Oui, Jack, continue !Épouse-moi, Ianto !


End file.
